A Twisted Fairytale
by Flexie
Summary: Spoilers for season 2. Bonnie and Tyler are growing closer now because of all the madness that is going on around them. This is a story about a boy who is a werewolf and a girl who is witch.
1. Chapter 1

Tyler was looking at the moonstone in his hand wondering what Mason wants with it when the doorbell rang. He stuffed the moonstone back in his pocket beforeopening the door. "Bonnie," he said surprised, they aren't enemies or anything but still she's not one of the people he expected to come to his house on the weekend but then again you would think that nothing would surprise him any more since he found out that Mason is a werewolf. "Hi, Tyler." Bonnie said a smile on her face, "Sorry about dropping in like this but I wanted to talk to you," She had wanted to talk to him since she found about him being affected by the Gilbert device, but she just hadn't seem to have the time what with Caroline becoming a vampire and Katherine's return, the Lockwood's family secret had soon been forgotten. "Sure Bonnie, come in." Tyler said leading her into the living room curious to what Bonnie had to say. Bonnie followed Tyler into the living room and took a seat before quietly asked, "Would you grab some alchol for us to share?" she knew that it would be fine they were the only ones who were in the house, she had checked before she came. Mrs. Lockwood was doing some shopping in town and Bonnie had waited until she saw Mason leave. Tyler gave Bonnie a look before replying, "Yeah I guess." This is not the Bonnie I remember he thought as he made his way over to the liquor cabinet, grabbing a bottle and two glasses. He poured one glass and handed it to Bonnie before pouring one for himself. "Thanks," Bonnie said, she took a sip before starting, "What do you want to talk about first your father or the car crash?"

"My father I guess," Tyler answered still very much in the dark of where this conversation will be going. His head was already in a mess from all things that have happened, alchol and what Bonnie has to say won't make much difference either way. "Before we start, I just want to say I'm sorry. I never thought that this would happened." Bonnie said quilt coated her words. Tyler looked at her, she was broken, a single tear ran down her cheek. "What are you talking about Bonnie?" he asked as he gently brushed the tear from her cheek. Bonnie hadn't expected that, she didn't expect the feel something. She flinched as he touched her, he didn't feel like a vampire but she still sensed that he wasn't completely human, there was an animal there and anger so much anger. She took a deep breath before answering, "Your father, he didn't die of a heart attack like they said. He died because they took him with the vampires since he heard the noise that only vampires were meant to hear. His neck got snapped by a vampire and that's how he died." Bonnie said solemnly taking another sip of her drink, hoping the liquid would drown her sorrows. "Vampires? They don't exist do they? He heard the same noise as I did didn't he?" Tyler asked not able to fully process what he was hearing but if his uncle is a werewolf then there isn't that big of leap that vampires exist. "Vampires, they're as real as you or I," Bonnie said and then started laughing. "Bonnie, what's so funny?" "You and I, we aren't exact what you call normal."

She knew. Bonnie knew but why isn't she normal, what is she then? "I guess you could say that." Tyler said not wanting to say too much because he still wasn't sure. Bonnie knew that she should properly start talking about the car crash because she didn't know how long they would have. She noticed that Tyler's glass was already empty. "Now about the car crash," Bonnie said "I crashed because I heard the noise, my head was in so much pain that I couldn't drive te car. Next thing I know I'm on the ground, Matt's next to me and Caroline had just collapsed." Tyler explained "Matt said that the paramedic looked at your eyes and they were golden but when he tried to show Matt you woke up and at the same time Caroline collapsed." Bonnie supplied shedding more light on what happened. "My eyes, they were golden?" Tyler asked his face portrayed how shock he was. Mason told me that I wouldn't trigger the curse but if my eyes went like his did at the carnival then it seems that I have already triggered the curse, Tyler thought. "That's what I was told." "Is that all you have to tell me?" "Yeah, that's pretty much everything because I don't know what the moonstone in your pocket does." Tyler really didn't expect to hear that she knew about the moonstone, no one knows that he has the moonstone. He took the moonstone out of his pocket, he was sick of beating around the bush he just wants the answers that Bonnie had. "Here, you go." He said as he handed it to Bonnie, "So how come you know about all this?"

"I'm a witch."

The doorbell rang. Tyler and Bonnie looked at each other and then at the glasses in on the table. "I'll grab these and hide." Bonnie said grabbing the glasses and the bottle, as she stood up Tyler pointed towards a place where she could hide. After giving Bonnie enough time to hide he opened the door to find Mason standing there. "You still pissed?" Mason asked as he walked inside, a slight blood stain on his top. "You still keeping secrets?" Tyler replied. Bonnie stayed silent, in her hiding place, trying to hear what Mason and Tyler were talking about. She couldn't hear much of it until they came into the living room and one of them gets pushed against the wall. "You have to kill someone, human blood then the curse is all yours can you handle that?" Mason yelled holding Tyler against the wall. At this Bonnie came out of her hiding place leaving the glasses and bottle there. "He already has." Bonnie stated as she came into view. Mason turned around to look at her lettinbg go of his hold on Tyler. "What are you talking about?" Mason asked, whereas Tyler looked like he couldn't put a sentence together, he looked completely paralysed. "Caroline, Tyler took her life the night of the car crash."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi! Here's the second chapter. I was going to put an author's note on the first chapter but I forget and I didn't really want to go playing around with it to add one so I'm going to say some of the things that I was going to say for the first chapter. Well, first things first this is my first fanfiction that I have written so I'm still learning. I will try to update once a week but I can't guarantee that it's going to happen because of that little thing called school which seems to occupy most of my time. At the moment I'm not really sure where exactly this story is going to go but all I know is that there will be more Tyler and Bonnie moments than in the show but thats not hard to do since they have only had like one scene together. Also I think I love Tyler even more now since the last episode with his scenes with Jeremy and the end scene with what he says about never wanting to feel like that again. Thank you Bookworm-Princess for your review I hope this chapter doesn't disappoints you. Also thank you to all the people who have favourited my story or have put on their story alerts. Now sit back, relax and enjoy the next chapter and I'll love to hear what you think. **

**~Flexie**

Chapter 2

That shocked Tyler back into life, "But she's alive." Tyler argued Meanwhile Mason was trying to work out who exactly this girl standing in their living room was and why exactly she would be telling him that Tyler had already killed someone. "I guess, you could say that, but let's not get into all that." Bonnie her head she didn't really feel like thinking about Caroline becoming a vampire and how it was partly her fault, "Tyler, you were dying or at least that's what your brain thought was going to happen so your," Bonnie cleared her throat, trying to think of how to put it, "supernatural side took over and stole life from Caroline, that's why she dropped the same moment you woke up."

"But if she didn't die how did it trigger the curse?" Mason asked, "And why do you know about all this is the first place?" "Taking some of her life was enough." Bonnie extended her arm to Mason, "I'm Bonnie Bennett." He felt the same as Tyler did just the feeling was stronger. "A witch, I see and to the point I like that, I've already had a day of having to listen wolf innuendo courtesyof Damon, I don't really want to listen to any more." He said he had felt that she was different when she shook his hand and the surname confirmed it. He had a easy going smile, which was such a contrast to what he was just like angryily holding Tyler to the wall. It seems that he has the same anger problems had Tyler but he just knows how to control it better, Bonnie thought. "Why Caroline?" Tyler asked he voice soft. I didn't want to kill anyone or take life from someone and now I'm going to turn into wolf next full moon, but at least now I know what the hell has been wrong with me all this time, the reason that I act like a dick and lose myself in fits of rage or worst, Tyler thought to himself. "She was the weakest person there," Bonnie said sadness in her voice, "now she's a vampire." There was a short silence, all that could be heard was the soft breathing and the beating of their hearts. "I have to go." Bonnie explained rushing to the door trying to get away from it all as fast as she could, she didn't feel like dealing with her grief her. She was almost out of the living room when she felt a hand grab her wrist. "Bonnie, wait," Tyler said still holding her wrist, "don't go." Mason watched silently as this little exchange went on, he knew that something was going to happen between the two of them eventually even if they didn't know themselves. "I have to go, I'll see you later," Bonnie said as she quickly made her exit as soon as she closed the door behind her she let the tears flow freely.

Lying on her bed, Bonnie just thought about everything. Ipod playing in her ears, she just let the music take her away. Tyler he was different and not just in the I'm-about-to-start-howling-at-the-moon type of way, he wasn't a dick like he normally is at school, he was nice, Bonnie thought, touching her wrist where he had grabbed her, not wanting her to leave instead of in a controlling way. I couldn't be developing feelings for Tyler Lockwood could I? I mean come on Tyler Lockwood of all people! But then again he is hot and this new side of him, not to mention the fact I can just be myself around him no pretending I'm just your average teenager. All these thoughts were swirling around in Bonnie's head when she noticed that the moonstone was in her pocket. Tyler must have slipped it to my pocket when she wasn't paying attention because she was certain that she had given it back to Tyler when the doorbell had rang.

Tyler went for a run after Bonnie left, he needed to clear his head and exercise had always helped him do that plus it will get him away from Mason. There was something about Mason that made Tyler feel like he couldn't trust him it was almost like he had an ulterior motive for coming back to Mystic Falls. The steady rhythm of his feet hitting the ground kept to the beat of his music. As he ran he realised that he was getting fitter and stronger but he wasn't sure if that was because of what he was becoming or because he was running more. I'm glad I slipped the moonstone into Bonnie's pocket because I still don't what Mason to have it. Thinking about Bonnie maybe I should invite her over tomorrow since my mum and Mason will be out all day at the opening of the new park.

_A car in the woods the driver hidden from view but it seemed that they were meeting someone and they didn't what anyone to know about it. Footsteps approach the car, a man enters the car and kisses the woman in the car but both there faces could not be seen. The scene changes a girl is at the bottom of a flight of stairs she appeared to be deadbut no blood stained the floor. And a finally scene flashed showing Katherine on the phone threating Elena._ Bonnie awoke with a shock. Her clock had 1:08 flashes on it screen, leaving her with many hours to think of what she just dreamt since there was no chance of her falling back to sleep. This isn't the first time Bonnie has had a vision like this her last one showed Mr Tanner being killed and then it happened soon after. Those stairs they looked like the ones at the Lockwoods, but other than that she wasn't sure what she was seeing or why she was seeing it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi :) Yes I updated this week even though I thought it easn't going to happen but I'm proud to say here is chapter 3. I'm sad because at this rate I think the couples on the show are going to Bonnie/Jeremy and Tyler/Caroline instead of Tonnie, it seems I always ship doomed ships. I put in a reference to Tomorrow, When the War Began (the movie) so see if you can find, it's like Where's Wally only with quotes. Thank you to my reviewers Rifaa16 and Tonilove and all you who have favourited or alerted it means a lot to me. So here is chapter 3, I hope you like it.**

The next day both Bonnie and Tyler found themselves at the Mystic Grill since it was the only place to grab a meal or drink and just hang around. As Bonnie finished her drink she dared a glance over towards Tyler who was playing pool with Aimee and Sarah. Even though Bonnie may appear to be confident she was still a shy girl at heart, so she debated whether or not to go over to them. As made her way over to the pool table, the moonstone felt heavy in her pocket. Tyler had been winning the game of pool against Aimee and her slightly annoying friend Sarah. It was awkward at first since last time he had been with Aimee, she told him that she liked Matt right when he was starting to kiss her but everything was alright it and they decided to be friends. When he saw Bonnie coming towards he couldn't help but smile before calling out, "Hi Bonnie come join us," Bonnie smiled, as he greeted him in response, as she glanced at Aimee and Sarah she saw part of her vision from last night the scene of the girl lying at the bottom of the then Bonnie knew that it was going to happen soon, maybe even today. "I can't really play pool to save myself," Bonnie said as she stood next to Tyler. "Don't worry we've just finishing and we were playing to head back to my place since no one is going to be home, that means all the drinks we want." Tyler replied just as Jeremy came up to the group, with the goal of finding out more about Tyler supposed werewolfness. "Mind if I join?" Jeremy asked knowing that this may be pushing his luck but since they talked at the funeral it might be alright. "Yea Gilbert. Come on we better go now if want the whole house to ourselves,"

The five of them were at the Lockwood's house the girls were dancing while the guys drank their drinks. Everything was fine until a drunk Sarah decided to have a look at Jeremy's sketchbook which was filled of drawings of wolves. "So do you have a thing for wolves or something?" Sarah asked as she flipped through the book showing Aimee as she does. Tyler looked over their shoulders at the drawings before shooting Bonnie a bit of a look which Jeremy noticed . "Do you still draw Tyler? Cause I'd love to see some of your work." Jeremy asked hoping to get him alone so he can ask him about that look. "Yeah I've got some I'm working on in the study, I'll show you" Tyler replied as he led the way. As soon as he had closed the door behind him, he pinned Jeremy to the wall, "Why are you drawing wolves?" Tyler asked pressing slightly harder on Jeremy's throat. Neither of them noticed the door open and Bonnie enter. "Tyler let go of him," Bonnie said loud enough to gain their attention but not loud enough for Aimee and Sarah to notice. Tyler took his hand away from Jeremy's throat and turned to look at Bonnie, without a sound. "Why Jeremy?" Bonnie asked looking straight into is eyes. "Because, I know." Jeremy replied his voice slightly weaker thanks to Tyler hands on approach of getting answers. "What do you think you know Gilbert?" Tyler questioned some of his anger seeping through into his words as he spoke. "Your family secret, the Lockwood curse." Bonnie should have seen this coming but she hadn't talk to Elena for awhile so she didn't know Jeremy was in on the whole what are the Lockwoods thing. Jeremy knows, he knows. What does everyone know? Bonnie had a reason but why would Jeremy know? Tyler thought to himself in shock of what had just been said. He collapsed down into the chair beside him. Tyler felt Bonnie's hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry Tyler, Jeremy won't tell anyone will you Jeremy?" Bonnie said, her voice was calming Tyler. "I won't tell a soul." Jeremy responded immediately not liking the underlying threaten tone in Bonnie's voice, which made him know for one reason or anything Bonnie wouldn't let anything happen to Tyler. "This is crazy, really crazy we must have been smoking some weird shit cause this can't be your average day in Mystic Falls" Tyler suddenly exclaimed. "No, actually this is pretty much what happens all the time, I swear we have more drama than any TV show has." Bonnie replied laughing softly at her own joke, which was kind of awkward since no one else really laughed which she blamed on the fact that the situation is a bit tense. "Yeah and to top it all off next full moon I could be on all fours howling at the moon." Bonnie was just getting the moonstone out of her pocket to give to Tyler when Sarah and Aimee came bursting through the door. "That's pretty," Aimee said as she took the moonstone out of Bonnie's hand and had a better look at the moonstone. "What's being going on in here?" Sarah asked as she looked at the expression on their faces, "Where you having a moment?" she continued laughing now, she was really drunk which lucky them made her even more annoying. "Aimee, can I have the stone back please?" Bonnie asked her blunt tone showed that she wasn't amused. "I'm still looking at it," Aimee replied showing Sarah who grabbed it and run off with it. "Seriously Sarah," Tyler called out not wanting to lose the moonstone to some annoying drunk. "Hey! I want to have some since Bonnie has had you two to herself I think it's bout time you chase me," Sarah yelled out behind her as she headed up the stairs. Bonnie saw her dream again, it was going to come true, and it was going to happen now! All of them followed Sarah into the other room. Jeremy went up the stairs, Tyler was just behind him about to start climbing the stairs when Bonnie grabbed his arm and whispered, "Wait, something is going to happen just don't up there." Tyler stopped at the bottom of the stairs and watched the scene unfold. Jeremy and Sarah struggled for the moonstone in the end Jeremy got it but Sarah losed her balance and fell down the stairs. She hit her back hard but there was nothing they could do she appeared to be dead. They all rushed to her, no blood was spilling so that at least was a good sign but they still weren't sure if she was alright until she opened her eyes.

"Thanks for staying to help me clean up," Tyler said to Bonnie as he grabbed a couple of empty glasses off the table. "Well someone had to do and since Sarah refused to go to the hospital unless Jeremy went with her, it left only me." She replied smiling, "And I guess it's not too bad I get to spend more time with Mysitc Falls local werewolf," her smile got bigger as Tyler laughed at her joke as they walked into the kitchen getting rid of the last pieces of evidence. "Wow a certain someone is team werewolf are they?" Tyler replied a smile filling his face, he never usually gets to joke around like this with girls but then again Bonnie isn't your average girl. "Yeah, have you met the vampires in this town you win that round but not the next one, Jacob has bigger abs." "You know that was below the belt, that really hurt" Tyler said as he faked being in pain from being hit. They finally got back to the room where they had been dancing early, the music was still playing. "Let's dance," Bonnie said because she loved dancing but not as much as she loves her karaoke singing. "Me dancing? If you thought my abs were bad," Tyler replied trying to talk his way out of but Bonnie wasn't going to hear any of it. "Come on you aren't that bad. I saw you dance when we had dancing lessons in sport, we can just do one of those if you want," "I have no choice do I?" "No, none at all." "Well the only dance I can remember is the slow dance if that's okay?" Tyler said looking nervous now. So they took up hold, Tyler's hand a bit lower than Bonnie's shoulder blade which was better than all those boys who when they had the dancing lessons in sport would put their hands on her shoulder. They danced slowly and gracefully and when it came to Bonnie spinning under Tyler's arm she knew that she had fallen for him. There's just something about when a guy spins you under his arm when you're doing a slow dance it just makes you feel special and that was exactly how Bonnie was feeling then. Little did they know as they were dancing Mason had come in the back door and grabbed the moonstone which was lying on the desk. Even if they did know it wouldn't have wrecked the moment but maybe if they knew he was meeting that might have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I'm back, yes I finally had some time to write another chapter you can blame exams and work for lack of a chapter last week. I loved Masquerade it was awesome and now Tyler is a werewolf. :) I can't wait until next week's episode the promo looked good with Tyler being a petulant werewolf and kicking the rubbish because Caroline won't tell him what's going on. Thanks for all story alerts, favourites and reviews. Enjoy, read and review.**

The next time Bonnie saw Tyler was at the Masquerade they only caught each other's eyes for a second before Bonnie followed Jeremy up the stairs. They were so close but still she felt so far away. He knew enough but still he didn't know what was going on. He knew that his Uncle Mason had left but she knew just have far he has gone. These small differences were enough. Bonnie had no time to think about this though because it was time to focus on the spell she didn't want to end up like Grams did. The spell was done and all she wanted to do was go and find Tyler but Jeremy kept asking herquestions of course caring more about her being a witch then Bonnie herself.

Matt was drunk, make that very drunk because he would never say those things to Tyler it just so out of character usually it's Tyler that acts like a dick. Tyler didn't want to fight his best friend but when Matt pushed him to the ground and started to throw punches at him, he had to fight back. Tyler pushed Matt off of him and was just about to throw a punch when Caroline came in between them, pushing Matt to the ground with ease. Matt got up quickly and kept coming at Tyler but Caroline had her hand placed firmly on his chest to stop him from getting to Tyler. "Let me go," Matt said to Caroline as he tried to get to Tyler. "What's the hell's wrong you?" Tyler asked, Matt couldn't be this drunk something else must be wrong Tyler thought to himself as he watched Caroline elbow Matt in the nose causing him to fall on the floor. He was knocked out not dead but that didn't stop plan b from coming into play. "Matt failed, if Matt fails I can't" Sarah said in a voice that didn't sound like her own. Before Tyler knew what was happening, Sarah stabbed him with a letter opener. It was a reflex and reaction he had no control over but it put the final nail in his coffin. If he wasn't becoming a werewolf before he will be one now for certain. He rushed over to Sarah's body, "Wake up, come on Sarah open your eyes." Tyler said as he gently shook her body, "This can't be happening." He felt the change in his body, as he was on the ground hitting the floor with his fist, one word going through his mind _Why?_ "Tyler what's happening?" Caroline called fear in her voice as he muttered back, "Go away!" He knew it was useless she was going to stay, but as she asked a second he looked up. Caroline saw his eyes glow amber, he looked in pain, her heart went out to him because she knew what it was like to change into something else, something you never thought existed except in books and movies, something supernatural, but her she was a vampire watching a werewolf's eyes glow.

Behind the masks everyone seemed to have a secret or at least that is what it felt like for Bonnie. She didn't expect there to be another witch, let alone that she was related to her. Katherine's plan to connect her and Elena worked perfectly but she didn't expect that Lucy finding at Bonnie was on the other side would change everything. Bonnie caught Lucy just before she left. "Won't you stay?" Bonnie asked. "Not at the moment but this won't be the last you see of me." Lucy said as she turned away and walked to her car.

His white shirt had blood on it the only sign that he had been stabbed, Tyler didn't feel anything but that wasn't important what was important was to deal with Sarah and he couldn't exactly be doing that with blood on his shirt. He changed into a similiar outfit as he had on early so no one would really notice that he changed. When he walked back into his father's study he found Caroline talked to his mother explaining how Sarah had been really drunk and tripped. When his mother left the room he walked over to Caroline. "What are you doing?" Tyler asked "I'm trying to fix a bad situation," Caroline replied "Why? This is my fault, I killed her." "You didn't mean to, she stabbed you it was just a terrible accident," "But, she's dead you don't know what that means," "Actually Tyler I do." Caroline replied her voice soft, as Tyler shook his head. Tyler didn't believe Bonnie didn't really believe Bonnie when she said Caroline was a vampire, he believes Bonnie competely but Caroline couldn't be a vampire she's your innocent head cheerleader type. "Has your wound healed?" It was a simple question but it was enough as Tyler unbuttoned his shirt just enough to see if his wound has healed. It had. "How did you know?" Tyler asked his voice soft surprised even though he had every reason not to be. "It's true you really are a vampire?" "How do you know?" Caroline asked this time it was her turn to be surprised. Tyler face was sombre, "Because I was the one that caused all of this," they both knew that he wasn't talk about Sarah and the incident tonight but rather the car crash. "It's not your fault it's Katherine, she was the bitch that killed me." Caroline said her voice started out soft and gentle but by the end it was harsh and angry. "But you would have never been in the hospital if it wasn't for the car accident, I'm so sorry" Tyler said. He kissed her briefly on the lips, he knew that was the alcohol more than anything else, but the fact that after everything he had done to her she would still stand by him and even cover up the accident for him it was just so... nice to know someone has his back in this brave new world that he has now entered.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi! I've uploaded chapter 5 :) I had all the usually excuses stopping me from writing and I was also feeling a bit uninspired lately but today I decided I would finish the chapter and upload it. I'm not happy with the two week break but after it we get to see more Tyler and his transformation which at least gives me something to look forward to. Well any way I hope you like this chapter and I would love to get some reviews, suggestions anything. So sit back and relax, read and maybe even review :)**

Katherine didn't expect the Masquerade to end with her in collapsing onto the floor only to wake up in the tomb that she was meant to be in, in the first place. She didn't know who else was dead because of her planning but she knew that she would have a new werewolf just in time for the fast approaching full moon and as long as Damon doesn't go killing this one she would be one step closer to getting what she wants.

Bonnie saw the kiss. She knew that she shouldn't care, it was Tyler Lockwood for goodness sake of course he wouldn't like her back of course she was just imagining that they had some sort of connection. In the back of her mind their was a little part of her saying but what about when you danced together that had to have meant something didn't it?

Tyler stared up at the ceiling of his bedroom, as he gently threw a stress ball up in the air he was careful not to throw it too hard now that he had inhuman strength. _Sarah's dead now because of me and the next full moon I'm going to turn into a wolf. Why? Why me? Why did I get stuck with a family who has the werewolf curse? Maybe it explains why my dad was such a dick but how much of that was because of the curse, oh why did Matt have to bring up my dad it was almost like he was asking for a fight. Argh I can't stand this_. He slipped on his shoes and left the house escaping the death that lingered in the house. The woods were dark, threatening but it's not like he has to worry I'm the big bad wolf now Tyler thought to himself. He didn't know how long he ran for or how far he has go all he knew was that the fresh air was helping him calm his thoughts, he took comfort in the fact that he was not alone even though Mason had left he knew Bonnie, even maybe Caroline would help him.

Sometimes Bonnie wondered why she still has to go school she's teenage witch for goodness' sake and it's not like they actually learn anything any way usually Elena gets kidnapped or some other supernatural problem pops up and school is quickly forgotten. As she was walking to her locker she dropped her books, "You've got to be kidding me," she muttered to herself as she bent down to start picking up her books but she found another set of hands already doing that. "I know you would think that a witch wouldn't be dropping all her books." Tyler said quietly so only the two of them could hear. They finished picking up her books and started to make their way to the lockers. "So how are you Bonnie?" Tyler asked as he opened the door. "I'm fine what about you?" Bonnie replied as they turned the corner only to see Sarah's locker with flowers surrounding a big picture of her. She noticed him sigh heavily before answering, "Uh... not so good,"Tyler replied, he knew that today wold be hard but seeing all the flowers seeing all that was just a bit too much. "It wasn't your fault you know that don't you?" Bonnie said softly as they both looked at the memorial, Bonnie gently placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder. "It doesn't matter either way," Tyler said turning and walking to his locker, pain showing through his eyes as he left Bonnie standing there.

At lunch, Bonnie saw him playing basketball as she sat alone under the shade of a tree. Being alone didn't bother her actually she found that at the moment she preferred to be alone, just listening to her Ipod. Tyler went for a shot and ended up grabbing the ring which caused a bit of surprise for the other players, he jumped and shrugged in response to the chorus of 'how did you do that?' from the rest of the players. They continued the game and Tyler got the ball only to drop it when he spotted Bonnie. Bonnie didn't notice Tyler was looking at her until he suddenly dropped the ball and started to come her way. He didn't want to play any more after what he just did he was worried if he may not be able control his strength as well as he believed he would be able to. He sat down next to Bonnie, "I broke my lock pulled it straight out when I tried to put in my combination." Bonnie looked at him not knowing what to say. "Umm... I don't really know what it's like to have super strength ehy don't you ask Caroline," Bonnie replied her voice held a slight bitterness when she said Caroline's name which Tyler noticed. "You saw it didn't you?" Tyler mind flashed back to when he was talking to Caroline, he was so caught up in everything that he didn't hear Bonnie standing right near the door. "Saw what?" Bonnie asked her face expressionless, she knew that her answer gave her away even if her face didn't. "I'm a dick, Bonnie" Tyler said knowing that it wouldn't change much but he just had to say it."You know Tyler I thought for once someone actually wanted me around for me," a sinlge tear rolled down her face, "not just for me to do magic." Bonnie was glad that they weren't near anyone else, she didn't want them to hear what she was saying let alone see her here with Tyler like this."Bonnie, just shut up." Tyler said just before he softly pressed his lips against hers. Bonnie was shocked by Tyler's surprise attack but quickly got over the shock and kissed him back a bit stronger than he had kissed her. It was a gentle kiss not lasting too long but enough to make it an unforgettable first kiss for both of them. This was out of character for Tyler usually he'll plant a kiss on the girl he likes pretty much straight away or at least before he had danced with her but there was something with Bonnie that just made him what to wait for the right time, to make it special. "I'm scared." Tyler said knowing that he wouldn't have to say anything else because Bonnie would know that he was talking about the pending full moon. "It's okay, I'll be there for you." Bonnie replied before kissing kiss that followed the first was passionate they could both taste the power that was passing through them, it was electrifiying.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hi :) I tried to get this out before the new episode but as you can see I failed to upload it before then due to extremely slow internet but I did write it and everything before episode 11 so it's kind of my take on the transformation. Now to the episode wow is all I can say Michael Trevino did the most amazing job and I just love how at the end he was like no I'm not alright it was just so moving. I love how Tyler has really grown from being the jerk he was in season 1 to this amazing character. Basically I could spend this whole time going about the episode but I think I just better let you just read this chapter I hope you like it. Also thanks to all those who have reviewed or added my story to their favourites or alerts it really means a lot to me. :)**

It was an eerie parallel to when Tyler first found that claw mark in the stone but this time he was not alone nor was he in the dark. "It's almost time," he said the words lingered in the air, the chains were ready as he brushed his hand against the claw mark. Bonnie looked at him, he was far from the arrogant jock that most people believed him to be. Ever since they found the usb with the footage of Mason transforming Tyler had been even more scaried. "You're not going be naked are you?" Bonnie asked trying to keep a light mood but she was worried herself about what this night will bring. "You love it," Tyler said smiling as he turned around to face her, "I think we better chain me up before it gets any later." His expression darkened at the thought but still he let Bonnie help to chain him up.

The pain had been going on for an hour now and Tyler was wondering how on earth he could withstand about four more hours of this. He could feel his bones breaking some slowly, others fast. "This is nothing like that Twilight crap," he muttered before screaming out in pain. Tyler Lockwood used to never show weakness no matter what happened. This thought kept going through Bonnie's head as she sat across from Tyler, he must be in so much pain. Bonnie didn't want to look him in the eye because she knew that if she did she would rush over to him and trying and do something. It was hard enough as it is to just sit there a listen as he goes through his transformation.

Neither of them could take it any more it had already been going for three hours and both of them seemed to have reached their breaking point. Their eyes seem to find each others, Bonnie's green and Tyler's were amber. She was close to the edge before but now, now she had fallen straight off it, she was fine with falling but she was just worried where she'll land. "What are you doing Bonnie?" Tyler asked his voice so hoarse that Bonnie could berely hear it. She grabbed his hands in her hands luckily they haven't changed yet. "Trying to help you," Bonnie said calmly and softly before she began the spell. Bonnie knew this is a bit of a risk but she has to try.

It was like those times before, her nose started bleeding and then she blacked out. Tyler watched Bonnie as she performed the spell, her small hands holding his firmly. He could feel the power coming from her but he could also tell that it was taking a lot of effort. He felt Bonnie's hand go limp as she blacked out but he didn't have time to register this because some new bones started to break and change, he could feel his legs becoming shorter among other parts of his body changing size and shape. A howl pierced the quiet night air.

Bonnie woke up to find a black wolf which could only be described as beautiful on her growling. "Tyler?" she asked softly not knowing if he would recognise her or not and if he didn't she was in trouble. Something seemed to flash in the wolves eyes almost like it recognised her but it was going just as quickly as it appeared. The chains seem to be holding, Bonnie thought believing that if she was able to get out of reach she should be safe. The wolf had her pinned down but she was being held down as hard as the wolf could hold her down. Bonnie decided to risk casting another spell this time giving Tyler a headache to keep him distracted long enough for Bonnie to stand up. Her plan actually worked a lot better than she thought it would but she didn't want to risk staying around Tyler any longer just in case the chains didn't end up holding as well as they have been appearing to. I'll just come back when he's about to change back so he won't even know I left Bonnie thought to herself looking at the wolf that used to be Tyler before leaving.

The woods at night with a full moon not at all scary- just kidding even though Bonnie was a witch and she knows what goes bump in the night doesn't make it any less scary then again when you think about knowing what go bumps in the night proably makes it even worse because you're fear is not just irrational it has a reason. All of a sudden Bonnie was pushed to the ground. "You've got to be kidding me!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi! I didn't forget my password and I just had a bit of writer's block but I hope to get back into writing this since it's the new year and all. Happy New Year everyone and I hope you had a good Christmas. Now this is a really short chapter but I just had to upload something because brightcat12 reviewing and adding my story to her favourites made me get the urge to write this chapter, so thank and thank you to all my other reviewers and those who have added my story to their favourites or story alerts. Also I haven't really done a check on the grammar so hopefully it isn't too bad. Please review cause I love to hear from my readers, I seriously have a smile on my face as soon as I see that I have a review and that's without even reading it. So enjoy :)**

_What am I Little Red Riding Hood do I attract wolves or something (I knew wearing this red top was a bad idea) not that I have a problem with certain werewolves in human form. _This was the second tonight that Bonnie had a wolf on her, this one was light brown and smaller than Tyler. This time though this wolf was snapping at her face like it was trying to bite her. It seemed like it was just about to bite her in the face when a blur of black flashed before her eyes taking the wolf with it.

Bonnie was on her feet before she dared to look to the where the wolf was, _more like wolves_ Bonnie thought recognising the black wolf to black wolf to be Tyler but she was still unsure about whose face the other wolf will have when they wake up in the morning. It seemed that from what Bonnie could tell Tyler was protecting her by attacking the other wolf. While Tyler had the advantage of being bigger in size, the light brown wolf though seemed to be more agile. Bonnie had no intention to stay and see who won the fight, it did make her feel a bit guilty about leaving Tyler _but he's the scariest thing out here tonight so he should be fine._

Sneaking into Tyler's house to get him some clothes probably wasn't the smartest idea Bonnie has even thought of but she had to do something instead of just sitting in the car and waiting. The first obstacle was climbing up the tree so she could get in through Tyler's open bedroom window. Now this task would be easy for let's say basically every other type of supernatural being but for a witch who isn't exactly a fan of sports, okay yes she does cheerleadering but that is nothing like climbing up this quite smooth tree. On her second attempt she made it to Tyler's room. His room was simple enough compared to the rest of the house. Dirty clothes were scattered on the floor and the bed was unmade hinted that the maid hadn't been in here for a couple days. As Bonnie got further into the room she saw that it was filled with sports memorabilia which she assumed was typically for a guy's room but she hasn't gone into any other guy's bedroom before so she couldn't be sure. One thing she did notice was a sketchbook on his desk, she knew that she shouldn't look but curiosity got the better of her. _These sketches are amazing_, Bonnie thought as she flicked through the sketchbook, the drawings were of werewolves and other supernatural creatures but Bonnie could tell that they were from before he had any knowledge that what he was drawing was actually more real than he thought, _I miss when I thought my Grams was just talking crazy about all the witch stuff. _After putting the sketchbook back, Bonnie tried to grab some clothes as quietly as possible but even though she may not be a clumsy as Merlin she still wouldn't be a spy in training. With the clothes, Bonnie made her way back to the Lockwood cellar thinking that Tyler should be transforming back soon.

The pain he had felt transforming all came rushing back to him as he lay on the ground, shivering in his human skin. "Tyler?" Bonnie called quietly as she came in seeing Tyler laying there, so vulnerable, so raw. "Bonnie?" Tyler's voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper, his throat hurt just saying that. Bonnie rushed up to Tyler, covering him with a jacket before wrapping her arms around his arms. Bonnie could feel that his body was warm but still he shivered. "You made it," Bonnie said as she squeezed his shoulder, "you're alright!" she continued

"No, I'm not." Tyler said


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Enjoy :) Will update soon**

He was just going the motions, acting like he was there when really he was far away in a place he hoped was the reality. He friends couldn't tell the difference but Bonnie noticed it, she didn't expect him to be completely back to normal after the transformation but she at least thought he would talk to her about it. After a couple of days of this Bonnie finally had enough even if Tyler didn't feel like talking she knew he had to. Bonnie followed Tyler when he disappeared from the halls at lunch.

_I don't want to deal with everyone_. Tyler thought as he sat down under a tree far enough from everyone else but close enough that he could hear the bell. He watched the thin crimson line disappear from his wrist a few times before he heard Bonnie approach. The first thing that Bonnie noticed when she saw Tyler was the reflection from the blade of thet pocket knife in his hand, fresh blood coating the tip. "Why?" Bonnie asked softly as she sat down next to him putting her hand on his that clasped the pocket knife. "I'm a monster," his answer simple but so much more could be read into it. "You saved me that night you know that don't you?" Bonnie replied not really sure what to say but _if he knows about what he did it might make him a bit more positive._ "I put you in danger is more like it," Tyler said shaking his head but putting the pocket knife in his pocket. _Okay, the pocket knife is away that's a start but then again it's not like it's left any marks on his lovely tanned skin wait, that really isn't helpin. Come on Bonnie get back to working out how to help Tyler instead of checking him out. _"How much do you remember?" Bonnie asked when her thoughts got back on topic. "I remember every single moment of the transformation, every single bone breaking until finally it stopped and then I just like blacked out." He replied shaking his head trying not to remember what it had felt like that night, what it will feel like every full moon. "Well, it seems I remember more of that night. There was another werewolf, it jumped on me and you fought it. You saved me from that other werewolf even though you had no idea who I was." Bonnie said

The bell rang after Bonnie finished leaving Tyler to ponder her words for 120 more minutes. Her last words kept running through his head _you had no idea who I was. If I didn't know who she was why didn't the wolf-me attack her like it would anyone else. Or at least not fight the other wolf to protect her. I have to find out who that other werewolf is maybe they can explain what is going on._

Matt was cleaning a table at the Grill when a woman came up to him. "Hi, I'm Jules. I was wondering if you know Tyler Lockwood?" Jules said with a nervous smile on her face, unsure of how her meeting with Mason's nephew will actually go all things considered. "Yeah, he's my best friend and I think he's over at the pool tables," Matt replied gesturing behind him, "I'm Matt by the way." "Thanks, Matt. It was nice to meet you," Jules said before heading towards the pool tables. _This time I have the advantage, he doesn't know I'm a werewolf but I know he's one unlike the last full moon where he surprised me. I guess Mason was wrong about there being no other werewolves here either that or he was just trying to protect his nephew. _Tyler had just won the game of pool he was playing against a kid from school when Jules came up to him. "You're pretty good, mind if I see if I'm better?" Jules says knowing that Tyler wouldn't turn down a challenge and he doesn't know that she isn't exactly brilliant at pool so it will delay the embarrassment. "Sure," he said handing her a cue, "I haven't seen you here before." "Yeah, I've just come into to town to look from my friend," Jules replied thinking that pretending to not know who he was is probably the best course of action. Tyler looked up after taking his shot, "Who's your friend? Maybe I know them." Jules saw that he appeared to be genuinely interested in the reason or more the person that made her come to Mystic Falls. "Mason Lockwood." Jules said which surprised Tyler. "It's a small world. He's my uncle," Tyler replied now really curious why this woman was here. "I didn't catch your name early." "I'm Jules," she said as she pocketed a ball.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hi! I've finally actually finished this chapter. I forced myself to sit down and do it today before finishing my homework. The chapter is a bit all over the place because for some reason I started writing it in Tyler's POV which by the way is probably very out of character. I do have a change of POVs in there which I hope is clear. I would like to thank xxshaggy9xx and brightcat12 for their reviews as well as all those who have favourited etc. I don't really know where this story is going I'm still a depressed fangirl cause of Tyler leaving. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if you have any advice about where this story could go I'm would love to here it cause I'm pretty hopeless when it comes to directions. :)**

Sometimes I wish that I could go back to the start when I was just a rich kid with daddy issues instead of being a werewolf who's father is dead and uncle is missing. I know there are probably people in this world who have even worse than mine but at the moment I can't quite picture it. "You sure, he didn't just go surfing somewhere else and just forgot to mention it to you?" "No, Tyler. Mason and I were close he wouldn't do that to me but on the other hand he never mentioned that he had a nephew." Jules replied choosing her words carefully, she had the advantage this time and she wanted to keep it. "Well, we weren't really that close until recently." I replied. "Oh," Jules said, they had just finished their game of pool and she just wants to cut to the chase. "Do you want sit down and get a drink?" she inquired making her way towards a booth. I followed her to the table curious where the conversation will lead to. A waitress comes up and we order our drinks. "So?" I start awkwardly waiting for Jules to talk and tell me what she seems to be on the tip of her tongue. "I saw you last week." Jules stated when the drinks arrived. She played with the straw knocking the ice cubes around. "That's nice." I replied a degree of sarcasm to the words. "I didn't see just see you, I saw the other side that is hidden inside of you." She said calmly looking him straight in the eye, as to test him. "I don't know what your talking about," I replied looking down at my drink as quickly as I could. "You took me by surprise, you've quite strong actually."

Her comment confused me at first then it hit me like a ton of bricks. What Bonnie had said about that other wolf trying to attack her but then I attacked the other wolf. It was true and Jules was the other wolf. I why can't I remember any of this though all I have to go by is what Bonnie said happened. "Are you talking about what I think your talking about?" I questioned in some ways hoping that I'm wrong but on the other hand if she is a werewolf maybe she can provide me with the answers that Mason left before he could give. "The last full moon. Yep" Jules said a calm expression on her face as if she was talking about something as casual as the weather. "You left me with a couple of marks." She continued just as casual, laughing as she finished. "I'm sorry but I don't remember a single thing that happened that night." A bit put off by her attitude to this all. "Your new like really new." Jules replied shock filling her face she didn't expect that he has been a werewolf as long as Mason but she still thought he would have been one long enough to remember some of the details of what happened after he transformed. I look a bit sheepish I guess because next thing I know she is asking me if that was my first full moon. I nod. That's all I feel like doing. I don't know why but right now this all seems too much but I'll have to face this eventually, this is what my life has now become.

It's simple just that simple I Bonnie Bennett am falling head over heels in love with Tyler Lockwood. Yep, you know that complete and utter dick who we all grew up with. The one who had daddy issues make that he still does. But he has changed not just physically but also mentally I guess becoming a werewolf would do that to you. I've been walking pointlessly for awhile now no destination in mind just wandering through the woods. I've always found that nature has helped me think, clears my mind. I find myself near the tomb. I don't know why considering this was where Grams lost her life because I wasn't strong enough. The memories flood back to me I'm soon biting back tears that wanted to stain my face. I remember reading once that the key to happiness is good health and a bad memory, oh how true that is.

Jules looked at me waiting for a reply. "Look, I really have to go somethings wrong." I say grabbing out my wallet and placing a couple of bills on the table before rushing out. Igot into mycar and drove home as fast as Ilegally could taking care becauseI didn't want to end up in another car crash look where the first got everyone, Caroline's a vampire, Matt's well he's Matt and I'm now a werewolf. When I got home ran straight into the woods, I have no idea why but I just felt that something powerful was drawing me there for some reason or another. Most likely because something is wrong that's how these things go isn't it. I soon found myself lost in the woods but yet I knew where I was or more where I had to go. I heard her first, the gentle sobs playing loudly in my ears even though I knew who ever they are is much farther away than my ears tell me. I break into a sprint, the temperature is getting colder as the sun slowly recedes into it's hiding place for the night. All I can hear is her sobs and my feet pounding against the ground bringing me closer to her. Then I see her.

I bending down next to her quicker than I have moved ever in my life. "Bonnie, what's wrong?" I ask putting my arm around her shoulder only to find a sticky substance. Blood. "I thought I was safe but... but... he," was all she could get out before bursting into tears and all I could get from her ramblings was that she was attacked by someone or something. "Come on, Bon let's get you home," I say as I gently lift her up. "How did you know where I was?" Bonnie mumbled still sobbing but quieter now. "I don't know." I replied walking back in the light of the moon.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: We are getting closer to getting Tyler back in Mystic Falls *fangirl moment*. I hope you like this chapter please excuse the lack of grammar (I'm tired and I kind of forgot to proof read properly) and thank you if you reviewed, favourited or put my story on alert it means a lot. I really love geting reviews it means a lot, so if you want to please do review. :)**

Bonnie was still bleeding from her shoulder and neck. Tyler lightly put her down on her feet and took off his top. "What are you doing?" Bonnie asked, she was feeling cold and she was dressed up warmly yet he was taking off his top like it was the middle of summer. He ties his top around Bonnie in a way to put pressure against the deep cut in her shoulder, in hope that would stop it bleeding so much. "You need it more than me so don't think about giving it back to me, remember I run hotter now." He laughed soft and gentle. "Thank you," Bonnie replied in a way she was grateful that Tyler will be shirtless for the rest of the walk back to his house. "You know I could probably walk back on my own now," "No, it's fine you weigh particularly nothing. I don't even notice I'm carrying you." "Okay then." Bonnie said as she let him pick her up again. They kept going for a bit further before Tyler broke the silence, "If vampire blood heals humans shouldn't werewolf blood do the same?" "I'm not sure I don't think anyone has tried it." Tyler bit into his wrist and stuck it up to Bonnie's mouth and nose. "Tyler I don't think we should try it."

"Just try it, it won't hurt you and quick before it heals." Bonnie ler some of Tyler's blood flow into her. The healing started immediately like it did when Stefan gave her his blood but it felt different this time like there was more to this.

They got back to the Lockwood's and Tyler opened his car door for Bonnie and then got in the other side. He drove to Bonnie's house in silence knowing that he should wait until the house before asking Bonnie what happened. Bonnie twisted the key in the lock and the door opened into darkness which wasn't surprising. Her father usually works late because of the busyness of the hospital at which he works. It has seemed like it has got worse since her mother left them. She had a pretty good relationship with her father even though she didn't all ways get to see him. They made their way into the kitchen. "Sit down; I'll make you a hot drink." Tyler said as he turned on the hot water and grabbed a couple mugs. He quickly made the drinks and handed Bonnie hers before sitting down opposite her at the kitchen counter. Bonnie nursed her cup of tea, letting it warm her hands. "Are you ready to talk about it?" Tyler asked softly looking into her eyes to try and see what she was thinking. "I was walking in the woods not really knowing where I was going and then I found myself at the tomb," she started slowly looking into her drink as she spoke some of her pain coming through in her quiet words. "I...it reminded me of..." she trebled taking a sip of a drink before continuing, Tyler listening intently to her the whole time. "It reminded me of my Grams and all the emotion just hit. I don't know how long I stood there until I heard someone running around me. I yelled out asking who it was but next thing I know when I turn around this man, a vampire was standing in front of me. He sunk his teeth into my neck and I quickly used my magic on him to get him to stop. He pushed me to the ground and then sped off. That's how I hurt my shoulder." Bonnie rubbed her hand on her neck and shoulder where there it would still be bleeding if it wasn't for Tyler's blood which has still left Bonnie with a weird feeling. "That's awful but at least you're safe now." Tyler said placing his hand on hers. Bonnie looked at his hand and the looked up into his dark eyes. "How did you find me anyway?" Bonnie asked the question that had been on her mind the whole time either though she asked him when he first found her but he didn't give her much of an answer maybe now he might give her more of an explaination. "I'm really not sure. I was at the Grill talking to Jules and all of a sudden I felt that something was wrong. I just drove home and went into the woods like I was being drawn there by something powerful and then I found you." Bonnie didn't know what to say so they sat there in silence for a couple of minutes taking sips of their drinks. "That's strange." Bonnie said finally breaking the silence.

That's when the window broke. Bonnie screamed at the sound of the glass shattering into a million sharp shards covering the living room floor. Tyler quickly went into the living room to see what had caused the window to break, and found a small rock on the floor. He picked it up and walked back to the kitchen. Only to find Bonnie wasn't where she had been sitting only seconds ago. "Bonnie? Where are you?" Tyler called out, worried that the window breaking could have just been a diversion to get Bonnie. He heard her screaming in the distance. Someone has taken Bonnie. Without realising it he let out a low growl.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie cried as she came to, her vision was blurry, tears streaming down her face. The person left before her vision cleared enough for her to see who it was, not that it matters because she already knows who at least one of her attackers is.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hi! I have finally finished another chapter. Life has been really busy for me cause I just had my first lot of exams for this year and I can now finally relax. Thank you to all of you who have favourited and added my story to their alerts. I'm sorry about the millions of mistakes that will be in this chapter but I just wanted to upload it as soon as possible. I hope you enjoy it :)**

"We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Tyler exclaimed as he banged his fist down on the table in frusation, making Caroline jump. Caroline always knew that Tyler had a temper but by triggering the curse in some ways he has been able to keep it under more control now that he knows why he is like that but in other ways it has just got worse. Since she had arrived here he had only got more agitated, she had never seen Tyler this worked up about someone but she knew that Bonnie and Tyler had grown closer so it shouldn't be a surprise that he is acting this way. "Tyler, we'll get her back. Trust me." Caroline said grabbing his shoulder before he could slam his fist on the table again which looked like it would break if he did. "I was here when they took her, I should have been able to tell. I should have been able to have stopped whoever it was. I'm a werewolf for goodness sake I should have been able to protect Bonnie." Tyler was upset, he couldn't explain exactly what he was feeling but it was almost like when they took Bonnie, they took a part of him as well. "Well 'should haves' aren't going to get her back now. I feel really stupid asking this but can you like use your werewolf abilities to sniff Bonnie's scent and follow it or something." Caroline said talking at her usual fast speed, her voice with an unsure edge to it. Tyler sighed, he really didn't know what he can and can't do now that he is a werewolf because Mason's not here anymore to explain any of it and he's the only werewolf he knows except for Jules who he was fully sure he could trust. "I have no idea, I guess I could try."

Tyler closed his eyes and took a few calming deep breaths. He focused on Bonnie and her scent, it was powerful yet subtle with a earthy feel, different to the floral scents that girls would put on because this was natural as much a part of her as her hair or eye colour. The scent overwhelmed him, it was everywhere, coating the entire house. He opened his eyes now with a clearer idea of where Bonnie's scent could lead. "Tyler, um... your eyes," Caroline said surprised to see them amber instead of his usual brown. "Oh," Tyler closed his eyes and then opened them again, "is that any better?" he asked Caroline, unsure of what the answer would be. Caroline looked into Tyler's still amber eyes at least they aren't glowing like it did that night he triggered the curse. "No, they're still amber. Just look down and noone will notice," Caroline said trying to be positive. Tyler didn't know why his eyes were in their werewolf form, he could only guess that it may have something to do with him trying to follow Bonnie's scent. "Either way we don't have time, I think I can find Bonnie now."

Bonnie woke with a shock, she hadn't even realised that she had fallen asleep. She felt Tyler, he was following her scent. Bonnie didn't know how she knew it but she knew that it had nothing to do with her being a witch. "Sleeping Beauty has finally decided to grace us with her presence has she?" the vampire sneered. "Well there was no point staying awake when you wouldn't answer any of my questions," Bonnie replied. Another man entered the room and Bonnie could tell that he was a werewolf which made her think of Tyler, she hoped that he will be able to save her. "Around here we do things on a need to know basis, when we want you to know we'll tell you until then you can use that pretty little brain of yours to think of millions of different answers. Actually why don't you just go ahead and write your own fanfiction you'll have time," The guy is seriously worse than Damon. Bonnie wanted so much to give him an anemsyrum her 'pretty little brain' but she knew that wouldn't get her anywhere. "A werewolf and a vampire working together, that's a surprise I thought you all hated each other," Bonnie said nodding towards the other man who was still standing near the door. "We have a common goal, that involves getting you out of the picture so we thought a little colabration might work."

"Tyler, are you sure you know where you are going?" Caroline called out from behind him. They have been walking for half an hour already and they have been going around in circles. "I can't seem to be able to get a clear trail of her scent. It's almost like they knew that I could follow her scent so they made sure to confuse it." Caroline placed her hand on Tyler's shoulder hoping that it would give him some small sense of comfort. "I think we should call it a night and continue the search party tomorrow but with everyone else helping," Tyler didn't reply just merely let Caroline lead him back to his house.

_Tyler saw Bonnie being taken by a werewolf. He knew that this was a dream but it felt almost as if this is what happened in real life. The scene changed to an attic, he guessed from the boxes and dust. He saw Bonnie with her feet and hands bounded by rope. A vampire entered the room, he had dark hair and grey eyes. He had this presence about him, like he could rip you to shreds in a second. He started talking to Bonnie and it soon became obvious that he is even more cocky than he is powerful. The werewolf who kidnapped Bonnie came into the room. He had short dark hair, blue eyes and impressive muscles. He seemed to sniff around like he could smell Tyler even though it was a dream and they shouldn't be able to see him or smell him. "Someone's here, I can smell them." The werewolf announced. "I see you are right, Brady," the vampire replied and Tyler realised that they all could now see him. "Tyler," Bonnie called hopeful but also unsure about what was happening. Tyler felt his fingers grip around a wooden stake that seemed to appear out of nowhere. He knew what he must do to save Bonnie. He took two steps to where the vampire was standing and stabbed him straight in the heart with the stake. "Tyler," he heard Caroline call weakly and Tyler felt himself begin to wake up._

"Tyler," Caroline called again her voice even weaker. Tyler opened his eyes and was surprised to see the scene in front of him. Caroline had a wooden stake in her chest millimetres from her heart. Tyler looked at his hands and saw they were covered in Caroline's blood. "What have I done?" he whispered as Caroline's eyes fluttered close.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hi! I seem to be in the writing mood so I managed to write another chapter. All the usual thanks and I hope you like this chapter. :)**

The air rushed into Caroline's lungs as Tyler pulled the stake -which turned out to be a bit of wood off Tyler's bed- out of her chest. She took a deep breath before speaking, "What was that for?" Caroline laughed softly in a vain hope that the mood could take a light turn. "I am so sorry, I...I thought that you were someone else." Tyler said a single tear rolling down his cheek. He had staked Caroline and that was the best he could do for an apology, sometimes he really wonders about himself. "I know you didn't mean it, you're just worked up over Bonnie being missing. I understand," Caroline said as she hugged Tyler. It was moments like these that made Tyler remember just how amazing Caroline is. This moment however was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell.

"Jules, I didn't expect to see you." Tyler said as he stood in the doorway not sure to let her in or not considering that Caroline was still upstairs in his bedroom. "Well, you left so abruptly yesterday so I just wanted to check on you," Jules replied. _And I know it probably had something to do with that little witch of his. _"Yeah, sorry about running off like that but I just had a feeling that something was wrong," Tyler apologised while trying to get this conversation to end as quickly as possible. Any other time, Tyler wouldn't have minded talking to Jules -so that he could learn more about being a werewolf- but Caroline was healing from the wound he inflicted and Bonnie is still kidnapped which means that conversation is near the bottom of his list of priorities. "So where you right?" "Sorry?" Tyler didn't realise that he had zoned out of the conversation but obviously he had since he had know idea what Jules was on about. "You know the feeling that something was wrong. Was something actually wrong or was it just a false alarm?" _Oh, that's what she was talking about but now how much do I tell her. It's not like I have any reasons not to trust her but she hasn't given me any reasons to either. And she attacked Bonnie in wolf form though she wouldn't have known what she was doing completely or did she? She remembered fighting me and after I said that I didn't remember anything she said that I must be new so maybe she did have more control. Either way I think I have to keep Bonnie out of this until I know I can trust Jules. _"I found a girl in the woods who was hurt." _There that was simple enough and it was the truth just minus a few details. _Jules studied him for a moment; she opened her mouth to say something but closed it again. Finally she talked, "Tyler, just cut the crap. I know who that girl was. There is only one reason that you would have that kind of feeling of something being wrong and that's when your mate is in danger." Tyler kept what he hoped was a good poker face the whole time Jules was talking but that comment about him having a 'mate' kind of threw him off. "My mate? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your soul mate, your OTP, whatever you what to call it. But it is so much more for a werewolf; they are connected to their mate on a whole other level." Jules explained whilst Tyler just looked confused and slightly weirded out. "So you are saying that Bonnie is my mate? That's why I have these feelings for her and why I protected her when I was a wolf." Tyler asked glad that there seems to be a reason for all these things. "Yes, a werewolf's mate is the one person in the world they will never hurt and will die to protect."

"I can't wait until her little mate comes to try and rescue her. Now that will be entertaining!" Hunter chuckled as he relaxed on the sofa while Bonnie was still in ropes in the attic above. "You do remember our deal, the werewolf comes with me. I don't care what you do with the witch but the werewolf has to be unharmed," Brady said knowing that Hunter will probably go back on his word which is why he has got Jules working on getting Tyler to come with her willingly. "I am aware of a deal but that doesn't mean I can't have a little bit of fun first." It has been years since he has had an opportunity to play around with people's lives like this and he wanted to get the most out of it. Meanwhile in the attic, Bonnie had decided to try and escape herself instead of waiting for everyone to save her. She was not hopeless; she could get herself out of this mess. Girl power for the win. Using her magic she cut the ropes. It felt so good to have her hands and feet free again. Bonnie knew there was no way that she was going to be able to get out of here by going out the front door with a vampire and a werewolf in her way. What she did next she didn't exactly think through which was probably for the better because she wouldn't have jumped out the window if she had given herself time for rational thinking. It was the adrenaline that kept Bonnie running after that fall otherwise she was pretty sure she would have just stayed on the ground forever. She didn't have time to see how badly she was injured but she knew that it will soon start to hurt like hell. _Okay, I've got out of the house where do I go from here. I have no idea where I am. Now I'm regretting that I didn't think this through. I really wish Tyler was here right now, oh what the hell even seeing Damon would be a relief right at this moment, not that I would ever admit that to him let alone aloud._

Tyler collapsed to his knees in the doorway, he felt as if he had just fallen from an attic window of a two storey house. "She jumped out the window to escape, now that's my girl." Tyler said with pride, happy that his mate knows how to be kickass when she wants to. "Tyler, are you alright?" Jules asked confusion displayed on her face. "You shouldn't be suffering her injuries. Oh please tell me you didn't feed her your blood," "I feed her my blood cause she was badly injured, so what?" Tyler said as he stood up, already healed. "That means that for as long as your blood is in her system, any injury she receives you will be feeling the brunt of. She will feel some of it but you'll be getting most of the pain of the injuries." "I'm fine with that, I heal faster anyway. How long does werewolf blood stay in a person's system?" Tyler asked hoping the answer was a long time because if he heals for Bonnie that might just be what saves her if they can't find her soon. "A few days usually," Jules replied going on what she has been told because she had never cared enough for a human to give them her blood.

Caroline sat upstairs on Tyler's bed listening to the entire conversation happening downstairs as her wound healed. _Bonnie is Tyler mate? You have got to be kidding me! Can this world get anymore messed up!_ Caroline thought but she spoke or thought in this case a bit too soon. "Caroline, what are you doing here? What happened?" Carol Lockwood asked, not knowing what to think with all the blood that seems to have come from Caroline and what looked like a wooden stake on Tyler's bed. This was definitely not what Carol expected when she came to check on Tyler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:Hi! I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to all you who have been supporting the story through reviews, story alerts and adding it to their favourites. I plan to finish this story in 20 chapters max but I might end it sooner, I'll just have to see. Well enjoy and review if you want. :)**

"You never saw any of this," Caroline stated as she tried to compel Carol which she thought would be better than explaining why she was covered in blood. However, instead of repeating Caroline's command Carol Lockwood sighed and shook her head. _Out of all the people in this town, Caroline Forbes was a vampire! It just seems wrong it almost like having a vampire Barbie. I've known this girl for her whole life and now she's a vampire. Tyler and she grew up together. I guess it just shows that noone is safe._ "I'm on vervain. Does your mother know about you?" Carol asked guessing the answer was no because Liz hated vampires with a passion. "No," Caroline whispered softly, "you won't tell her will you?" Carol could hear the pleading tone in the vampire's voice but she knew that Liz had the right to know what here daughter had become. "Why shouldn't I? Give me one good reason," "Your son." Caroline didn't think that she would sink to this level but she couldn't let her mother find out even though this was not her secret to tell, it would be the only thing that would change Carol Lockwood's mind. "What about my son?" Carol put up a strong front but the worry could be seen clearly in her eyes. No matter what people believed she did love her son and they were all each other had left in this world so if Caroline is threatening him she would make it her mission to stop her at all costs. "He's a werewolf."

Tyler who was completely unaware of what his mother had just found out was driving towards Bonnie. He knew that she will need his help now that she had escaped. She couldn't run away from a vampire. Tyler didn't know exactly where Bonnie was but he was following a feeling. He drove to the outskirts of Mystic Falls, going further than he and Caroline had gone when they were searching last night. Bonnie was a couple blocks away from the house she was held in when Tyler found her. Tyler jumped out of the car and wrapped his arms around Bonnie in both a loving and protecting way. "Bonnie, I can't believe I've found you."

"Why haven't we gone after the witch yet?" Brady asked, knowing that the only reason Hunter was here was the witch. "Because my friend it is more fun when they run. But I believe we have given her enough time. We may go," Hunter said sadistic, taking a last drink from his glass before going out the door. It took seconds for him to arrive where Bonnie and Tyler were having their little reunion. "Now isn't this so sweet, too bad it's about to end." Hunter said sarcastically as Bonnie and Tyler looked in his direction. "You're not going to lay a finger on Bonnie!" Tyler growled placing himself between Bonnie and Hunter. "Oh! Being hero are we but do you really think that you can take me," Hunter sneered, giving a bit of a bring it on gesture even though Hunter knew he would win the fight it would be nice to see the werewolf try to take him on.

Brady was about to follow Hunter when Jules pulled up. "Jules, what are you doing here?" Brady asked as he walked up to the car. "Things with Tyler, well let's just say there is no way that we are getting him to leave with us without the witch." Jules replied, sighing, knowing that Brady wouldn't be happy about that. Jules also knew that if Tyler sees Bonnie die it will kill him and from what she was able to gather about the deal that Brady had struck with Hunter, that is very much what was planned for the witch. Brady slammed his fist against the car causing a dent but he couldn't care less at the moment. "We have to get Tyler out of here before he gets himself killed."

Tyler was giving Hunter a good fight; the vampire had to admit that for a werewolf Tyler was actually quite strong. Bonnie just stood there watching them fight for a couple of minutes before snapping out of her shocked trance. She had to do something to help Tyler but exactly what she could she wasn't sure. Gold flashed in her eyes reflecting the power that she was using to give Hunter the biggest migraine in the world. Knowing that this will only weaken him slightly, Bonnie started a fire around the two guys. _Not that they needed any help just look at them, they spell hot with a capital HOT. Tyler is hotter of course but Hunter has the bad boy vibe which would automactically have many girls under his spell. I can't believe I am really thinking about this now; Tyler is over there fighting for me. _Hunter saw the flames that Bonnie had conjured up and he knew that he was now at a disadvantage but so would the witch. "You can make flames appear but how long can you keep it up, witch?" Hunter questioned as he ran out of the circle of flames, still burning from that second that the flames touched him. Bonnie closed her eyes for a split second to concentrate on summoning another wall of flames. "What's to stop me from coming for you now?" Hunter whispered in Bonnie's ear and she knew that voice will haunt for the rest of her life. Frozen in time, that's the only way to describe Bonnie then it was almost as if her heart had stopped. She was a rabbit caught in a car's headlights, transfixed as Hunter pulled her hair out of the way leaving her neck bare. "I can't wait to get a proper taste of you finish off what we had started in the woods," Hunter let his fangs sink into Bonnie's neck and the blood started to flow when Tyler punched him in the face. "That's what you get for touching Bonnie," Tyler exclaimed kicking Hunter onto the road for effect.

Jules and Brady arrived just in time to miss the whole fight. "Tyler, are you alright?" Jules asked as she came towards him. Brady was close behind. "Tyler," Bonnie whispered gripping onto his arm, "that werewolf was the other person that kidnapped me," Tyler knew that from the dream, which made him think about Caroline, as soon as he finishes here he will go check on how she is he decided. "I'm fine Jules but I think that you and your friend here should leave," Tyler said bluntly, "and take the vampire with you." He continued as he pointed to Hunter who was still lying on the road. He grabbed Bonnie and started to walk to his car. "Tyler, wait!" Jules called out after him but Tyler kept walking. "No Jules, I don't want anything to do with you. You took Bonnie! You made your choice, I'm making mine."

When they arrived at the Lockwood Mansion, they went straight to Tyler's room. "Mum? Caroline?" Tyler said when he came into his room and saw Caroline and his mum sitting on his bed, both crying, the last thing he expected to come home to.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I have finally had time to write! Life has been so busy but I hope to finish the story this week, fingers crossed. Thanks for reviews, favourites and alerts, I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

"Bonnie!" Caroline cried in joy, squeezing her friend in a hug. It was so good to see that Bonnie was safe it made all of this better. "Umm... Caroline, I can't breathe!" Bonnie said, she was glad to see Caroline but she did like being able to breathe. "Sorry, it's just so good to see you and know that you're safe," Carol Lockwood just stood up and went to hug her son, not really sure of what to do now that she knows everything but she knows that no matter what she loves her son. "Tyler, it's true isn't it? Am I really the only human in this room?" Carol never used to be an emotional person, heck she fully admits that she is a bitch most of the time but losing her husband had changed her. "Oh mum," Tyler was shocked but also saddened that his mother has found out what he now is, she wasn't meant to know and if she did find out he wanted it to come from him not anyone else. "Yes." He kissed her on the forehead not knowing what else to do, unsure of what she now thinks of him. "Tyler, I still love you, it doesn't matter that you're a werewolf, I will always love you." Carol said squeezing her son harder.

"I think we all need a drink," Carol said before leaving the room to go downstairs. Bonnie decided that she better let Caroline and Tyler talk, "I'll help you," she called after Carol and followed her. Tyler and Caroline looked at one another neither really sure of what to say. "I'm sorry, Tyler, I... just couldn't let her tell my mother," Caroline sobbed, collapsing on to the bed. It had been a long day for her so far, filled with so much emotion that she was exhausted and getting staked didn't help. Caroline felt the bed shift and she knew without looking that Tyler was sitting next to her. "It's alright, she was going to find out eventually. This wasn't exactly how I expected it to happened though," Tyler said, as he gently rubbed his hand on Caroline's back. Caroline's reaction surprised Tyler, a small laugh before she explained, "Nothing every goes as we expect these days, seriously last year my biggest problem was working out a new cheer rountine but now I swear I have stepped onto the set of As Mystic Falls Turns." "We haven't quite reached soap opera levels yet," Tyler joked before turning his tone serious, "have we?" Caroline looked at him in a 'are you serious?' way, Tyler tried to keep a straight face but ended up laughing almost immediately. "I thought so," Caroline said joining in with the infectious laughter. It can't be too bad if we can still laugh like this, Caroline thought to herself. "We better go downstairs," Tyler suggested as he stood up.

"You were there when he ... transformed?" Carol asked taking a sip of her drink, she needed as much as possible to begin to come to terms with all the new revelations. "Yes, no one deserves to go through it." Bonnie shuddered as she remembered Tyler's scream of agony as his body twisted in ways that it never should. "Can you help him with your magic?" The idea that Tyler had to go through a transformation every full moon for the rest of his life was painful. "I tried but I don't know if it helped. I'm going to look in my grimoire to see if I can find a spell," _I just hope I'll be powerful enough to perform it. _Her eyes found Tyler's chocolate eyes as soon as he enter the room, Caroline followed closely behind almost as if she was hiding behind Tyler afraid of facing the people in the room which was quite ironic considering she was the probably the most dangerous of them all. "Tyler, Caroline, I'll pour you each a drink," Carol said as she grabbed the bottle and poured two more glasses. Tyler sat down next to Bonnie on the loveseat, his hand finding hers almost immediately. His fingers found the cuts on her hands, and remembered that he couldn't take all the injuries away from her but at least she will have the cool story of jumping out of the window from the second storey without the majority of the pain, which Tyler had already healed from. Caroline looked at her best friend and it was obvious that her and Tyler were right for each other. Bonnie seemed to bring out the other side of Tyler, the one that few ever see, the only reason Caroline had seen it was because she was there when he triggered the curse. They talked for awhile and Carol was beginning to come to terms with all that has been going on right under her nose. The fact that she was on the council meant that she was already prepared to accept that there could be more to this supernatural world than she first thought. No one mentioned Tyler's father though and questions about his death began to surface in her mind but she didn't feel comfortable raising them with Caroline and Bonnie there. "I better get home," Caroline said as she stood up, "Thank you, Mrs Lockwood for this. I'll see you two soon,"

Bonnie felt like she should go as well but she felt too tired to move, she just wanted to fall asleep in Tyler's lap and it's not like her father would be home to notice her. "You want to know about your husband don't you?" Bonnie asked gently, she didn't need witchy instincts to guess that. Carol looked up at Bonnie greatful that she had brought it up rather than making her eventually having to introduce that topic. "Yes, I knew that he wasn't a vampire but the device affected him and he was tossed in with the rest of the vampires." Carol continued quietly as almost to herself, "I told them he wasn't but they still took him away..." To his death but Carol couldn't bear to say it, it was still too raw of emotion. After a deep breath, she was ready to continue seeking answers, "Was he a werewolf? Was that why the device affected him?" Bonnie didn't know for sure but to the best of her knowledge Mayor Lockwood never triggered the curse. "Dad never even knew about the curse, he didn't trigger it," Tyler paused. "He died as a human," Carol didn't know what to make of this, on one hand it gives a reason why he never told her anything about werewolves because he had known nothing of it himself but on the other hand this has left both her and her son rather clueless in the matter. Another part of her thought that if he had been a werewolf he probably would have survived, what she has so far seen of her son's healing abilities prove that but is it really right to wish he had killed someone just so that he would still be here today. At least in the case of Tyler it had been an accident, some unforeseen event. "The device affected both Tyler and his father because of their werewolf genes, it didn't matter that they had not triggered the curse," Bonnie explained. It was all beginning to make sense, at first it was like seeing small clips of a movie in random order but now she was learning about the plot and meeting some of the main charaters, she just hoped there wasn't going to be some big twist in the end. "And that's why Tyler crashed," Carol stated. Bonnie couldn't help finding it strange how she was now having a similar conversation with Tyler's mother that she had with Tyler what seemed like a year ago but it would have only been what two months ago if that. _The world is certainly an interesting place, next thing we know Matt or Jenna will be finding out about the supernatural world that surrounds them. _


	15. Chapter 15

"I'm going leave you two to sleep," Carol said looking at Bonnie's tired eyes, the poor girl looked like she was half asleep. This would also give Carol time to process all this new information alone, which she thought all of them needed to do. Bonnie mumbled something in response which either didn't make any sense or Carol just didn't hear it properly, as she got up and left the room. Tyler said nothing in response, just sharing a look with Carol before she left the room expressing all the unspoken words. Tyler felt Bonnie's head resting on his shoulder, she was already fast asleep but Tyler even though he was tired couldn't fall asleep as easily, his head replaying all the events of the day so far. Finding out Bonnie was his mate, rescuing her and then his mum finding out he was a werewolf, it really couldn't have all happened in one day could it?

Bonnie fell asleep immediately only to wake up into the world of dreams. _I felt the blood, dripping down my neck, the fangs sticking into my neck and the hands holding me. I felt the life being drained from me before it all went black. The mirror showed me, without any imperfections, without any wounds in my neck. I caught a glimpse of a man behind me in the mirror, only for a second and then there was nothing. I turned around searching for that man, who I knew wanted something from me. I just hoped it wasn't my life. I walked out of the bathroom and continued searching for this man. I looked in room after room in this large house that I do not know but it feels a bit familiar. I soon got lost in this neverending house. I heard a voice from somewhere asking another hidden person, "Why do you want her?" I ran away from where I thought the voice was coming from but it kept repeating over again and again no matter where I ran to. The voice itself was not what I was running from but rather the answer that I didn't want to hear. I opened a door and locked myself in, sliding down to the floor, leaning against the door. My heart was raced as I tried to calm my breathing. Just when I was beginning to calm down, on the other side of the room the floor began to disappear. I stared at it with disbelief as more than half of the floor had disappeared, it was still creeping forward this unseen force making the floor vanish right before my eyes. It was almost at my feet when I felt a strong arm lift me up and pull me into an embrace. "It's okay Bonnie. You're safe, I'm right here Bonnie. You're safe." Tyler tried to sooth me before the floor disappeared taking us with us. _

Tyler was looking at Bonnie with concern when her eyelids opened with a start. "Are you okay? It sounded like you had a nightmare," Bonnie looked at Tyler, slightly confused the last thing she remembered was falling into the unknown with Tyler holding her close and then it went dark. "I think so, it was scary there was this man and I think he wanted to kill me. I got lost and then I went into this room where the floor started to disappear and right before it got to me, you appeared and held me in your arms as we were taken away with the last of the floor," Tyler just looked at her unsure of what to say. To say it was only a nightmare wouldn't work because she's a witch and for all they know it could come true. The worst thing for Tyler was the fact that Bonnie had already almost been killed today by the vampire Hunter, and if someone else now wants to kill her is there a chance they might be able to. "I know it's just a nightmare," Bonnie said as she sat up. "It wasn't like a vision, this was just my mind scaring me." _I'm not quite sure who she is trying to convince more, me or herself. _Tyler thought to himself. "Just remember either way I'm going to be there with you," _I can tell that he isn't sure about me saying that it was just a nightmare and that it won't come true but I'm sure even though my voice may have portrayed otherwise. _

Hunter sat in house, Bonnie's scent still lingered in the air. A woman in her 20s entered the living room, a glass of alcohol in her hand, "Why do you want her any way?" She plopped down on the couch next to Hunter, "When you have me," Hunter looked at the woman's blonde hair and blue eyes, she looked harmless on the surface. "Now Nikki, love you know you'll always be mine. I'm just collecting on an old debt." "Seal it with a kiss," Nikki said with a smirk on her face. Hunter leaned over and lightly brushed Nikki's lips and drew back. Nikki waved her index finger in his face, "No, darling a proper one," Relunctantly, Hunter kissed Nikki, feeling some of his energy drain away. The glass fell from Nikki's hand, but it was unnoticed as the succubus absorbed the energy from Hunter. Nikki felt so good indulging her supernatural side like this and at least this way she didn't end up killing anyone if she gets a little too into it. "I think you've had enough," Hunter said breaking away from Nikki. At times Hunter wondered if Nikki could have the power to kill him, if she absorbed that much energy from him, well either way he was never going to let her try, it was bad enough when she took enough from him to give him a headache. "Okay, love. Now what was this debt you were collecting on?" Nikki asked curious now after she has satisfied her urges. _Really what is so special about this Bonnie Bennett?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who has reviewed/added to favourites or alerts. I have almost finished writing the story just a few more chapters to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter. :)**

"To make a long story short, I helped one of her ancestors out and in return she promised her first descendant who falls in love with a werewolf," Hunter explained as he grabbed for his glass. Nikki tucked her legs underneath her and looked at Hunter, "We have the time and the alcohol. I want the long version." Hunter thought back to when he first met Nikki about a year ago. They had both been at a bar, the name of it escapes him now, he was looking for a potential snack, while Nikki was merely after a couple of drinks with friends. From where Hunter sat Nikki had looked like an easy target, after a few drinks and flirty comments he had separated her from her friends and was leading her into the alley. Nikki followed willing, not expecting what Hunter was planning. Hunter placed his hands around Nikki's neck, feeling the blood pumping underneath her skin but he thought that he would keep up with the pretense for just a bit longer and kissed her. It was a shock to his system when he felt a tiny bit of his energy drained from him, he felt his veins blacken and his fangs grow as a response. The taste of blood in her mouth and the pain of the fangs piercing her lips made Nikki back away. "A vampire, huh?" Nikki said cocking her head to the side, a smirk on her lips. "Well that's a new one." Hunter looked at this pretty blonde in a cocktail dress in surprise, not sure what to say, unlike Nikki who seemed to be calm as if this happens to her everyday. "What are you?" "A succubus," Hunter had a blank look on his face so Nikki continued, "you know, the mythical creature that feeds on the energy of others." That was one of the things Hunter liked about Nikki, she told you straight and tends not manipulate any more than your average woman, something uncommon among supernatural women who always seem to have some hidden plan. "That would explain why I felt like my energy was being drained, and here I was thinking you would be an easy target," "Yeah, I'm definitely more than meets the eye," Nikki said laughing and from that moment the unexpected friendship began.

"Alright, love but pour me another drink first," Hunter said handing his empty glass to Nikki. "Only if you give me another kiss first," Nikki replied, too comfortable on the couch to bother getting up. "Nevermind, I'll get it myself," Hunter said, standing up. He shortly returned with the bottle. "Now, here's what happened." _The year was 1864 and the town of Mystic Falls seemed to be a hotspot for the supernatural. I had been a vampire for about 50 years_ _already. I had been in Mystic Falls for about a month when Katherine Pierce and her handmaiden Emily Bennett came to town. Katherine Pierce didn't interest me and anyway she already had the Salvatore eating out her hands, but Emily intrigued me and I wasn't the only one. George Lockwood, the local werewolf also had eyes for her. Emily had been walking in the woods one night, the full moon making the it easy for her to see where she was going, little did she know that there was a werewolf about. Now, even though I had been a vampire for 50 years, I was naive when it came to werewolves and their potential on the night of the full moon. So I was stupidly walking in the woods, following Miss Bennett curious what she was doing. She kept walking until she came to a clearin, where she started to draw a star in the ground with a stick. I watched as she continued to confirm my suspicion that she was a witch. She had just starting her spell, conjouring up flames where she had marked out the star, when a grey wolf appeared in the clearing. With all her attention on the spell, I could tell she wouldn't notice the wolf until it's too late. I knew I had to step in and having a witch own you their life is always a good thing, and I couldn't bear to see such a beautiful face be mauled by a wolf. Thinking about it now, I was an idiot to go head with a werewolf when a single bite could kill but I didn't know that at the time. So, I went straight in there, fought the wolf and then collected Emily and carried her bridal style as I raced us out the woods. _

"And then what happened?" Nikki asked, wondering if this flashback had some romance. Hunter looked at her, in a way to say why did you interupt me. "Sorry I just always wanted to say that." Hunter took another sip of his drink before continuing. _I took her to my house, and sat her on the couch. She had not spoken a word in the time that it had taken to get there. Her brown stared into my eyes, "Thank you for saving my life. I am forever in your debt." Emily's words were sincere, she meant every bit of it but I could tell she was wishing that she didn't have to be in the debt of a vampire. "If you join me in my travels, I would consider your debt repaid," I explained to her, with a witch by my side I would be untouchable. Emily turned her head to the side, her eyes focusing on something beyond the room, it was clear that she was thinking about my offer. "I already own a debt to Miss Pierce which I am repaying in a manner similar to the one you suggest and I dare not leave. But would there be some other way to repay my debt?" I knew that Katherine was an older vampire and I didn't really feel like messing with her. "I can not think of anything else," Emily considered this for a few seconds before offering a proposal of her own, "I will offer you, the first of my descendants who falls in love with a werewolf, the whole reason I am in this spot in the first place," It sounded like a reasonable deal, if I could not have her I could still have one of her descendents and surely it would not too long for one of them to fall in love with a werewolf. "I will accept that," "Thank you, and if you would like to collect on that debt I suggest that you leave town soon because I hear whispers of plans to round all the vampires up and kill them." And with that she left and that was the last time I ever saw Miss Emily Bennett. _


	17. Chapter 17

The hot water woke Bonnie up, who was still half asleep as she got ready for school. She wrapped a tower around herself as she got out of the shower and looked in the mirror. Her eyes seemed older, like the events of the last few days have aged them. It was weird for Bonnie to think that she knew more about the world than people twice her age, and some will never know about what exist in this world. It was hard to know for sure which was the better option but when you don't know it's easier to be normal because you don't have to pretend that you or the world are. Bonnie dressed in a simple outfit and began to do her hair and makeup, when there was a knock on the bathroom door. Her heart stopped in surprise, her father is usually never home, let alone knocking on the bathroom door to talk to her. She opened the door and saw her father standing there in his work clothes. "Hi, Dad. What do you want?" The expression on Mr Bennett's face leaned towards it being a serious matter rather than a 'did you eat the last piece of chocolate?', Bonnie hoped that it wasn't something too bad, there is already enough to deal with. "What the hell happened to the living room window?" "Would you believe that I got kidnapped by a vampire and his werewolf friend?" "Bonnie," Mr Bennett warned, looking at his daughter with hard eyes, he refused to indulge in the supernatural world like his mother did. "Dad, it's true. Just because you don't like to have anything to do with the supernatural world that doesn't mean it doesn't exist," Bonnie replied, anger bubbled in her voice, ever since her mother had left them her father doesn't want to know about the supernatural. It was fine when she had Grams but now she was alone in this and her father continued to ignore this part of her. "I would know if that did happen," Mr Bennett argued. "No, you wouldn't Dad. You are never home!" The light in the bathroom flickered on and off, as a response to Bonnie's anger. Mr Bennett was speechless, and seeing Bonnie's power didn't help. They stood there in silence until finally Mr Bennett, his voice soft and gentle asked, "Am I really that bad?" Bonnie's fire was dying out, this was the first time she has had a proper conversation with her father for months. "I love you," Bonnie started, "but you are never around when I need, when I just want to talk, when I come home or when I get up in the morning. I barely see you." Mr Bennett saw the tears rolling down his daughter's face. He stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'll try to be a better father to you," he whispered as he rested on Bonnie's head.

Bonnie pulled into a car park just before the bell rang. Quickly, she grabbed her bag and rushed into towards the school, not really paying attention to where she was going, until she hit a solid surface. Confused and stunned, Bonnie didn't realise who she ran into until he spoke. "The little witch late for school is she?" Damon asked, his trademark smirk in place, _he really should get that copyrighted. I can't believe that of all the people I run into, when I'm late it's Damon. _"Yes, and I'll be even later if you don't let be get passed," "Last time I checked you ran into me," "Really? Damon," Bonnie said raising an eyebrow, "why are you even here? Last time I checked you haven't needed to go to school for over a hundred years." "I'm here to talk to Alaric, if you really must know," Damon explained looking slightly bored, and not in the mood to have a session with Bonnie. "I would have found out though as soon as you needed a witch," Bonnie was a bit sick of how she was always used for her powers, she was all for using them to help protect the people she loved and Mystic Falls but when it was just to help the Salvatore brothers, if it wasn't for Elena she would not be lifting a finger. A second bell rang, "Damn!" Bonnie muttered, she had hoped that she would make it to class on time but everyone seemed to want to talk to her today, first her father and now Damon. "I'll let you go," Damon said stepping to the side, and Bonnie passed him. Damon grabbed her on the wrist and leaned closer to whisper, "Oh, and keep a leash on your dog or I may have to put him down." Bonnie was so not in the mood for threats especially from Damon, so without a second thought she gave him an aneurysm.

Quietly, Bonnie walked into class and sat down. "Nice of you to join us, Miss Bennett," Alaric said but didn't say anything more to her. She was lucky that she had Alaric or otherwise she would probably have been in trouble. Elena shot her a questioning glance, and Bonnie mouthed Damon in reply. Elena nodded in understanding, she had seen Damon talking to Alaric earlier so she knew that he had been around the school, before they both turned to pay attention to what Alaric was teaching. After the lesson, Elena and Bonnie walked together to their next class. "What did Damon want?" "Nothing, really I just ran into him," Bonnie explained, "What is going on with everything, anyway?" "Katherine's in the tomb and she warned Damon, when he was closing the tomb, that something will happen to me," Elena explained not really sure if there is any truth in Katherine's words but there always seemed to be something dangerous looming over them. "It's probably just Katherine being herself and there's no truth in it," Bonnie said but she wasn't exactly sure, the recent events seemed to be proof that anything can happen.


	18. Chapter 18

Emily's Grimoire lay on the bed in front of her and Tyler sat opposite her with his drawing pad. "Any luck with finding a spell?" Tyler asked putting his drawing down and moving closer towards Bonnie. "Not yet, but I'll keep looking until I find something," Bonnie said determinedly looking up from the page. "I think you can take a break, you've been looking for over an hour," Tyler said getting even closer to Bonnie. "And what do you suggest I do?" She asked a flirty smile on her face. "Oh, I have a few ideas," Tyler said before he kissed her on the lips. Bonnie smiled; this was exactly what she needed. "I'd like that," Bonnie whispered as she kissed Tyler, hard. Tyler was distracted, losing himself in the makeout session, that he didn't notice the sound of approaching footsteps until it was too late.

"So this is your boyfriend?" Mr Bennett asked when he entered the room. Bonnie quickly pulled away from Tyler, "Dad, I didn't expect you to be home so early," she replied, slightly flustered. It took her a couple of seconds to remember that he had asked her a question. "Yes, this is Tyler." "The Mayor's son," Mr Bennett said looking at Tyler, "I'm sorry about your father." "So how long have you two been dating?" Bonnie inwardly groaned, _I'm really happy about my dad trying to be there for me more but did my dating life have to be the first thing he takes an interest in, really?_ "For a bit now, you don't have to worry about me breaking up with Bonnie any time soon; we are in it for the long term, Mr Bennett." Tyler answered to save Bonnie from having to. Mr Bennett noticed the secret smile that passed between the two of them, it was liked they shared an inside jokewhich he was unlikely to find out any time soon. "That's good to know." His eyes staring into Tyler's, unwavering, as a second thought he added, "Do you know about Bonnie's _abilities_?"_This will test just how serious their relationship is, if Bonnie's willing to tell him her secret thenTyler's answer might just be the truth, they might be long term. He seems to care about her. _

"Dad, he knows. He has known even before we got together," Bonnie took a breath before continuing with a slightly bitter taste to her words, "He accepted me and the rest of the supernatural world, while you still ignored it," Tyler could tell that Bonnie was still raw about the way that her dad had ignored her supernatural side ever since her mother left them, even though they had talked about it earlier today. Bonnie and her dad's relationship it's not perfect, but they were taking tentative steps towards it. He held Bonnie's hand, hoping that it would comfort her and slow her heartbeat; he could hear that Mr Bennett's was beating just as fast. _Bonnie's last words were a bit unfair, I'm part of the supernatural world myself so of course I will be more accepting of it all, I don't have a choice. I don't know how I would have reacted to all this if I was just a normal human being._ _Luckily, mum accepted me when she found out, but Mr Bennett had known about Bonnie's supernatural heritage such she was born but when she came into her powers, he ignored it. _Mr Bennett didn't know what to say, "I'll leave you two, then." "Wait, Mr Bennett, Bonnie didn't mean that," Mr Bennett turned around, interested why Tyler was doing this. _I might as well get in Mr Bennett's good books now, since I'm going to be around him for awhile._ "I didn't really have a choice when it came to accepting the supernatural," Mr Bennett looked at Tyler in surprise. "Tyler," Bonnie mumbled, as a warning knowing that he would hear it but her dad wouldn't. _He can't just drop the werewolf bomb on my dad now, he can barely handle me being a witch, and finding out my boyfriend is a werewolf that might just push him over the edge. _"You too?" Just getting those two words out was hard enough for Mr Bennett, his mind had a million thoughts running through it at once, and he was in shock to say the least. Bonnie saw her dad's distress and quickly said, "Dad, you really don't want to know, at least not yet,"

Bonnie's phone vibrated on her bedside table, almost falling off it before Bonnie picked it up. "It's Elena," Bonnie said glancing between her dad and Tyler, who both seemed to be in their own world, her dad's face still displayed his surprise of the new revelation. "Bonnie, I need your help." Elena explained her voice urgent. "What is it?" Bonnie asked worried about her best friend, _what could be wrong now? Was Katherine really telling the truth that something bad was going to happen? _There was a long pause; the sound of light sobbing was the only thing that confirmed that Elena was still on the phone, "It's... Stefan," her voice was broken but still the words came out, "there was this vampire, a really old one and they fought and... he's not healing. Bonnie he's dying and I don't know what to do." Bonnie had always liked Stefan, and she knew that Elena would become even more broken if she lost Stefan, she has already lost her parents, and now she's on the brink of losing the love of her life, surely one person could only have so much sadness in their life. "I'm on my way." Bonnie said into the phone as she grabbed the Grimoire and stood up, before addressing her dad and Tyler, "I have to go, Elena needs me!" Tyler quickly got off the bed and moved towards Bonnie. "I'm coming with you," Bonnie nodded and walked to the door, passing her dad. "I'll see you later, Dad." Tyler who was close behind her shook Mr Bennett's hand, "It was good to properly meet you," "And it was interesting to meet you," Mr Bennett replied, a small smile appearing on his face.

"It's okay, Stefan, Bonnie's on her way," Elena whispered as her hand caressing Stefan's pale face. His conditioned hadn't improved but at least it hadn't appeared to have got any worse. Stefan's eyelids fluttered close just when Elena thought she heard the sound of a car pulling up into the drive. The opening of the door confirmed her suspicion, "Elena, where are you?" Bonnie called after she entered the house. "In here," Elena replied. Bonnie and Tyler quickly walked into the living room to find Elena sitting on the couch with Stefan's head in her lap. "How is he?" Bonnie asked when she was standing right near them. "About the same, as when I called you," Elena said, looking down at the blood still spilling from his chest, showing no signs of healing. "I have no idea, why he's not healing, I've already given him some of my blood but that hasn't helped him." Bonnie squeezed Elena's hand, "It will be alright," she knelt down next to Stefan and lifted his shirt to examine the wound; nothing appeared to be strange about it. Stefan stirred and grabbed Bonnie's wrist, "Bonnie?" he questioned, his voice soft. "Yes, Stefan, it's me. I'm going to help you and everything will be alright," Stefan nodded and his eyelids closed once again, too weak to keep them open. "Tyler, can you please get me some blood for Stefan," Bonnie directed, not bothering to tell him where it was, his enhanced senses would be able to find it soon enough. Tyler quickly left the room and made his way downstairs. Bonnie placed her hands on the wound on Stefan's chest. A shock went through her arm and she quickly pulled her hands away. "What's wrong, Bonnie?"

"It's magic," Bonnie announced, her mind piecing together the clues, "a witch put a spell on the weapon, which is stopping Stefan from healing," Elena looked at Bonnie, hope in her eyes, now that they know what it is they are working against, they can defeat it. "Can you perform a spell to counteract it?" Bonnie wasn't sure if she could, just from touching Stefan's wound she knew that the witch that had cast it was more powerful than her but she had to try at least. "I'll have to look in the Grimoire," Bonnie said, walking over to a chair and opened the Grimoire. Tyler returned to the room, with a couple of blood bags, not bothering to ask whether there had been any developments since he had overheard them. "Do you want me to give him them now?" Tyler asked Bonnie who was furiously flicking through the Grimoire. "Yes, it will help keep him stable," she replied without even glancing up. Tyler walked over to Elena and gave the bags to her, figuring that she would be in the best position to feed Stefan. "Thanks," Elena said, grabbing the bags and lightly shaking Stefan to get him to open his eyes again. "Elena, I love you," Stefan breathed, if his lips hadn't moved the words could have been mistaken for the wind blowing. Tyler immediately went over to Bonnie, knowing that this was a very emotional moment for Elena and Stefan and he felt awkward even being in the room, those words were not meant to be heard by his ears. "I love you, Stefan." Elena confirmed, a tear fell from her face, "Bonnie's working out a spell to help you, but for the moment, I want you to drink this blood," Elena handed him one of the bags, but Stefan shook his head, he didn't want to risk having any more human blood. "Stefan, you have to drink it." Recultantly, Stefan took a sip, but soon began to drink with more urgence, finishing the first bag and grabbing the second one.

"Elena, I think you should step away," Tyler warned, noticing the effect the blood seemed to be having on the vampire. "Tyler, It's fine." Bonnie was unaware of what was happening, but she had just come across a spell that looked like it might work. Stefan, who had just finished the second bag felt like more, even though he was still in pain, he stood up. His bloodlust took over and speed over to where Bonnie sat, even though he was not in complete control he still knew not to harm Elena, but Tyler intercepted him. "I don't think so, Stefan," Tyler remarked, his eyes flashing gold, "you're hurt, I'll be able to take you easily," Stefan's face remained in its vampire form, using his speed he slammed Tyler into the wall. "I wonder what werewolf blood tastes like?" Stefan taunted, as he cocked his head to the side. "Bonnie, any chance you could find that spell a bit faster?" Tyler called out, in an uneasy voice. Even though Stefan was injured a thirsty vampire was still dangerous especially with two humans in the room. "I'm working on it," Bonnie replied, her eyes quickly scanning the spell she had found, the wheels in her mind turning, considering whether it would work or not. Stefan seemed like he didn't even notice that little exchange between Bonnie and Tyler and continued, "Katherine would know, she did have a bit of an affair with your Uncle before well, you know bit the dust." Tyler snapped. His eyes stayed golden, as he flipped their positions, pinning Stefan to the wall. "Dude, that was too far," He said and punched Stefan in the face. Hard. He then carried him back to the couch where Elena was no longer sitting and dropped him down.

"I'm sorry," Elena apologised to Tyler, feeling some what responsible for Stefan's actions. Tyler shook his head, taking in Elena's dishevelled appearance, Stefan's blood had got onto her hands and shirt, her eyes still red and it was obvious that her mascara was not of the waterproof variety. "Elena, it's not you fault. He's not himself but Bonnie will fix that," Tyler turned to Bonnie who was walking over to him, "won't you?" "Well, I have a spell that I think will work." Bonnie replied, kneeling next to Stefan again and began to cast the spell. _There's something about when Bonnie does magic, the power, the way she is completely in her element, it's just amazing to watch. _Tyler thought to himself. Bonnie completed the spell and it seemed like it had worked. Bonnie felt the blood coming out of her ear and quickly pulled her hair to cover it. "Elena, he'll be alright now but," Bonnie glanced at Tyler before turning back to Elena, "I don't think he'll be waking up any time soon though thanks to Tyler." "Thank you, Bonnie."

Tyler and Bonnie left the Boarding House immediately after Bonnie had cast the spell, she didn't know if the ear bleed was going to be the only problem that casting that spell would cause and she really didn't want Elena or Tyler for that matter to see her suffering from a spell. They sat in silence until they were almost at Bonnie's house. "Were you planning on telling me about your ear bleeding after casting that spell?" Bonnie glanced at Tyler before turning her eyes back to the road. _I shouldn't be surprised that he noticed, he wouldn't always notice the vervain in the coffee but he seems to always notice the things that I try to keep to myself. _"It was nothing." "Yes, bleeding from your ear is totally normal and does not have anything to do with brain aneurysms." Tyler replied sarcastically. Bonnie sighed but kept looking at the road, one of them had already been in a car accident before, and she didn't want it to happen to her as well. "I'm pretty sure that's just in TV shows and the movies. And it seriously isn't a big deal, it was a big spell." Bonnie said as she parked the car in the driveway. Tyler grabbed Bonnie's hand, making her turn to face him. "I want you to promise me you'll be careful with your magic, Bonnie," Tyler took a deep breath, "I can't lose you."


	19. Chapter 19

Nikki was in the mood for a snack and even though Hunter provided her with all the energy to keep her succubus side happy, she preferred to have some fresh meat every once and in a while. Hunter was out somewhere, she didn't know and didn't particularly care, she was used to him disappearing. Standing in front of the mirror, Nikki admired the new dress she had bought, it was blue and even though it was simple it flattered her body with it's form fitting style. _It was a good thing that one of the first things I did when I arrived here was to go shopping. _She made a few final touches to her makeup, grabbed a jacket and a bag and headed out the door. _I hope there are some hot guys in the Mystic Grill tonight, even though it was a small town surely there will be someone to cure my appetite._

Tyler and Matt were playing a round of pool at the Mystic Grill, for the first time in ages, with everything going on for Tyler there hadn't really been much time for Matt. Tyler also wanted a break from the supernatural and didn't want to be thinking about the full moon tomorrow night. Little did he know that there is no escaping the supernatural in Mystic Falls. "I really don't know what is going on with Caroline," Matt complained as Tyler took his shot. _She's a vampire now, but I'm going to leave that up to Caroline to reveal because I have a feeling Matt's not going to take finding out about the supernatural all too well. _"Girls, can be really weird sometimes but Caroline's heart is in the right place no matter what," Matt looked unsure and went to take his shot, thinking about what Tyler had said, he knows that Caroline does love him maybe he should just ignore all the weird behaviour. "I guess you're right." Just then a blonde in her early twenties entered the Mystic Grill and girlfriend or no girlfriend Matt was staring in a way that would have definitely earned him a slap from Caroline if she had been there.

Nikki entered the Mystic Grill and spotted two hot guys, about eighteen, playing pool. _Yep, they will definitely do. _She thought as she made her way over to the pool table. The blonde guy with the all-American boy style looks, Nikki noticed had been staring at her the since she had entered but the dark haired guy however had paid her little attention, _well I might need to use a few of my tricks to get that one. _"Hi, guys mind if I join you?" Nikki asked them, but her attention was focused on the one with the dark hair because he looked like he was capable of speech whereas the other one was practically drooling. "Sure, but just so you know we both have girlfriends even though Matt has appeared to momentarily forgotten this." He replied a smile on his face but there seemed to be almost a challenging glint in his eye or at least that how Nikki read it and she liked a challenge when it came to men, not that she would always play by the rules but you know the old saying, all's fair in love and war. Nikki laughed before she replied, "I don't think it will be a problem, I'm Nikki by the way." Tyler's instincts were telling him that something was wrong, that Nikki wasn't what she seemed but he ignored them. "I'm Tyler and this is my friend Matt, who is usually a bit more subtle," he said, leaning over to his friend and giving him a fake punch in the arm which seemed to finally get him out of his dazed state. _Tyler? I swear Hunter mentioned something about a Tyler, I can't remember what it was but it's not like this would be the Tyler he was talking about anyway. _"Hi!" Matt said and grabbed a cue for Nikki, "You can be on my team if you want because Tyler here has been beating me so far, I could use some help." Nikki accepted the cue and took a shot knowing full well that Matt was not watching her shot but checking her out yet again. "Nice shot," Tyler said and started to set up for a shot of his own when Nikki casually leaned on one of his shoulders. That simple body contact and a some eye contact and she would soon have Tyler under her spell. _It is definitely a perk that I can get any guy I want and it is so simple if I use my supernatural powers but I do from time to time enjoy getting them the old fashion way. I do sometimes wonder what it's like for the guys under my spell, is it something like a vampire's complusion but with emotions? _

The bartender saw the three of them go out the back entrance into the alley and thought to himself, "I don't want to know," and he continued wiping the bar. Nikki decided that she might have a bit of a taste of Matt first, he is the most keen, and then have a taste of Tyler. _I wonder which one of them has the better tasting energy, either way it doesn't matter and it will good to have a change from Hunter. _Matt tasted just like he looks, your average all-American boy which was fine but he lacked the passion that excites her succubus side. Tyler watched as Nikki kissed Matt, in the back of his mind he knew that something was wrong but he couldn't quite work out what it was, all that seemed to occupy his mind was Nikki, he was under her spell that's for sure. When Nikki stepped away from Matt, he knew it was his turn. Tyler's lips were warmer than average, just like the rest of his body even in this cold air which should have been Nikki's first hint but she didn't think anything of it. Tyler had all the passion that Matt lacked and Nikki would happily spend the rest of her time in Mystic Falls making out with Tyler. However, life had other plans. Soon after Nikki had started drawing energy from Tyler, he snapped out of the spell. Without realising it, Tyler let out a low growl and his eyes flashed werewolf amber. "Ooh, a werewolf, I do like my men hot!" Nikki exclaimed with a flirty smile. "What are you?" Tyler demanded. Nikki signed and thought to herself, _Seriously does no one know anything about succubuses. This is beginning to feel a bit like when I first met Hunter except another hadn't been standing right near us still under my spell, now I got to admit that is feeling a bit awkward now._ "A succubus," Tyler looked at her for a second in thought before responding, "As in that creature that sucks energy from other people?" _At least he knows more than Hunter, but seriously what is it with the supernatural guys, it's question after question. It is so much easier with normal humans. _"Yeah, that's me. Now can we back to kissing because I prefer your energy over your friends," Tyler looked at her in confusion, before backing away from Nikki, shaking his head, "No way, I have a girlfriend and I am not going to be your snack." "So you're the witch's mate?" Nikki asked, she was pretty sure that there wouldn't be that many teen werewolves in Mystic Falls, so Tyler must be Bonnie's mate that Hunter mentioned. "What's it to you?" Tyler replied, his eyes challenging, before he turned to Matt, "Come on Matt, let's go!" Nikki couldn't stop the a laugh escaping when she saw Tyler attempt to get Matt's attention. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere soon, but you can go if you want."

Tyler was really not in the mood for this right now, with the full moon being tomorrow, and he had a short fuse to begin with so he snapped. Using his speed, he pinned Nikki against the wall. "What have you done to him?" "Same thing, I did to you, except you snapped out of it," Nikki answered, before adding, mostly for herself, "I wonder if I could put you under again or since you're going all wolfy on me it wouldn't work," "Can you make him snap out of it?" Tyler demanded, wanting more than anything to get out of here even though Nikki seemed to be on the nicer side compared to all the other supernaturals he has run into. "Yes, but kiss me again first." Tyler reluctantly gave Nikki a peck on the lips. In return Nikki whispered a few words in Matt's ear bringing him back to reality and then began to walk away. Matt looked at Tyler in confusion, "Did I get really drunk?" "Yeah, you could say that," Tyler said watching Nikki walk away. _Well, that was interesting. I wonder if I will be seeing Nikki again soon. _Almost as if Nikki could read Tyler's mind, she turned around and called out, "I'll be seeing you again soon, Tyler."


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Wow! I can't believe I have finally finished. It has been pretty awesome to do except for the writer's block. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favourites they really inspired me at times. I don't know how long it will be before I write another fic, I might stick to oneshots though. I'm even tempted to do a oneshot spinoff about Nikki. I really hope that there isn't too many errors in grammar and spelling and I aplogise in advance and for any along the way, I tried but sometimes I don't always pick up on it. I hope that the story isn't too awkward in places because when I started the chapter I didn't really have any idea where I was going, except for a couple of scenes, which I could probably say about my whole fanfiction. I don't really know what else to say except to enjoy it and review if you like. **

**P.S. I suggest listening to Samson by Regina Spektor near the end. There is a line inspired by it in there and just listen to it because it's an awesome song.**

It's overwhelming, this feeling, this knowledge lying in the back of your mind that something big is coming that you have no hope of getting through without it leaving any scars. This knowledge you try to hide from, denying it in the vain hope that it would never come to be. These types of senses are as much a blessing as a curse. The full moon; there has always been something about it, from the beginning of time. It had always seemed to call to the people who watched it from the planet below, in a different way for different people. A full moon is said to bring out the crazy in ordinary people, turning hospital emergency wards to chaos, but in others it goes as far as to bring out the wolf inside. No matter what you know about the world and whether you believe what they say about the moon to be true, you can not deny the power it has, as it glows high in the sky it's hard to imagine that men have been there. The light it casts makes it easy to see in the woods, as Bonnie twists and turns on a path unknown. Only one thing running through her mind. _Run_.

9 hours earlier...

"You ready for tonight?" Bonnie asked, using her fork to play with the unknown substance that the cafeteria lady claimed to be food. "As ready as I can be," Tyler answered, just as Matt sat down next to him. "What's happening tonight?" Matt questioned having just caught the end of the conversation. _It appears that he has recovered from last night and his 'drunkness'. It was good that Nikki's mind control thing wiped his memory, otherwise I might have to be explaining what really happens in Mystic Falls and I think enough of that has happened lately. I mean there has to be some innocent, naive people in the town to remind us of what a normal life is._Tyler thought to himself. "Date night," Bonnie replied, the lie rolling smoothly off her tongue. Matt raised an eyebrow and let out a small laugh, "How _ready _do you need to be for a date night?" Bonnie once again answered, "Have you not seen _Date Night_? Anything can happen." Matt laughed in response, giving her that one. "Do you know where Caroline is?" "I haven't seen her the whole day," "Neither have I," Tyler added. Matt looked down at his food in thought, he hadn't seen or heard from Caroline the whole day. Surely, she would have at least sent him a text to say she wouldn't be at school especially since they were planning on maybe catching a movie together tonight. "I don't know where she is, I haven't heard from her the whole day," Matt explained. Elena and Stefan came to and sat down next to Bonnie. A look passed between Bonnie and Elena and in that second they both knew that something had happened to Caroline. While the girls were sharing this look, Stefan and Tyler had one of their own. It was the first time they had seen each other after Stefan's outburst and Stefan seemed to be wary, _my punch must have hurt, _but that could also have something to do with what tonight was and how for once it was the werewolves who have the upper hand on the vampires. Matt just sat there, confused by the tension that had surrounded him all of a sudden, he does sometimes wonder what this big secret is that everyone seems to know except him but he also gets this feeling that he really doesn't want know.

"Someone has taken Caroline," Elena voiced what no one had wanted to say, "It must have been Elijah, he's already tried to kill Stefan." Bonnie had a feeling that Elena was wrong, that for once it wasn't her that this was all about but instead Caroline being taken was meant for Bonnie. She had no desire to voice this though. Tyler was holding her hand, looking uncomfortable and unsure of himself, this was his first meeting with the whole Scooby Gang. It was still lunch time and Damon, Elena, Stefan, Alaric, Bonnie and Tyler were in the history classroom. _I can't believe that my history teacher is a vampire slayer. Why is Damon looking at me like that? _Tyler thought as he glanced over at the vampire, who was still staring at him. "Well what are we going to do about it?" Damon said in a bored voice. "I could use a location spell," Bonnie offered, "but I would need the blood of a relative." "So, that's out then," Alaric stated looking around the group to see if anyone else had an idea. "We'll just have to search for her," Tyler suggested, wondering whether he would be able to try to follow Caroline's scent, but with the full moon tonight, the best he could do for her is make sure he was locked up. They all agreed on that being the best course of action.

5 hours earlier...

"I have to go to the old Lockwood estate, now" Tyler said, turning to Bonnie. They had been searching for Caroline for four hours already and nothing has turned up. "I'll come with you," Bonnie replied. Tyler shook his head in return, there was no way that he was going to let Bonnie stop searching for Caroline to keep him company whilst he turned into a wolf. "No, Bonnie you'll be worrying the whole time if you aren't trying to find her," Bonnie looked at him, a lost expression on her face. "I'll be fine Bonnie, it's meant to be quicker this time." Bonnie opened her mouth about to say something but Tyler kissed her, a quick kiss and then he walked away towards his car, leaving her and Jeremy to search for Caroline. "I'll be there for you when you wake up," Bonnie thought, a silent promise to herself.

Tyler walked down into the Lockwood cellar, his bag of chains in his hand. He methodically began to chain himself up; he could already feel the pull of the moon even though it was still a few hours off it hitting its apex. Waiting for the transformation seemed almost as painfully as the transformation itself, as his mind kept replaying the memory of all his bones breaking and changing into one of a wolf's. When the first of his bones was breaking, Tyler heard the sound of heels clicking the steps down into the cellar. He wished in vain that it was Caroline just stopping in to say she's be found and everything was fine but he had a feeling that it was someone else. Tyler looked up as Nikki appeared at the gate. "Why am I not surprised?" Tyler groaned, partly from pain and partly from Nikki sudden appearance. "I did say you would be seeing me again," Nikki replied walking towards him. "On the full moon, really?" Tyler said before he cried out in pain as another bone broke. Nikki laughed softly, "You don't have to worry about me," she looked into Tyler's chocolate eyes. "You're not the first werewolf I've met." "What do you want?" Tyler asked. He was getting closer to fully transforming; the transformation was much faster this time. "Me, personal, nothing except maybe another kiss," Nikki flirted. "I'm not really the person you should be worrying about; I'm merely a side character in this final scene. It's Hunter who you're after." Nikki explained, simply, she had no appetite for half truths and hidden motives _and I actually like this werewolf. I hope Hunter doesn't hurt him too badly. Heck, I even wish that Hunter would just let this debt remain unpaid; my inner marshmallow loves Bonnie and Tyler's relationship. One that I have no hope of ever having, I may spend most of my time flirting or having hot make out sessions or spending time with Hunter but even with all that to distract me, I still know that no one will love a succubus like me. _The pieces of the puzzle quickly fell into place in Tyler's mind. "What has he done with Bonnie? Where's Caroline?" He asked in quick succession which followed by his spine breaking with a horrifying sound. Nikki flinched at the sound, looking at Tyler with disbelief, she had seen other werewolves before but still the transformation they had to go through shocked her, even scared her. "I have no idea about the vampire; I think the other werewolves had something to do with it." Nikki answered. "As far as I know nothing has happened to Bonnie," Nikki paused, her voice soft, "yet." Tyler barely had time to register what Nikki had said before his teeth elongated and hair began to grow on his face marking the last stage of the transformation. Nikki backed away to the gate. Her hand held the gate, frozen, undecided whether she would do as she was told or not. "I'm sorry," she whispered and ran, leaving the gate wide open in her wake.

Bonnie and Jeremy were walking in the woods which on any night in Mystic Falls is dangerous but on a full moon, you were asking for trouble. At least in for them they were probably one of the few who would be able to make it out of the woods alive, Jeremy with his Gilbert-bring-me-back-to-life-ring and Bonnie being the only person in the world that the local werewolf will never hurt but that wouldn't help her against the other creatures lurking in the dark. "Do you have any idea where we're going?" Jeremy asked, as his foot hit on a rock, he did what to help find Caroline but he didn't really what to be out when the full moon is out but he couldn't leave Bonnie on her own. "I'm trying to find a clearing," Bonnie replied turning her head towards Jeremy. "To do what?" "To try this spell to find Caroline," "And you need to do it in a clearing, why?" "It involves a lot of flames and dramatics,"Bonnie replied, casually. "And I'm not even sure it will work," she admitted. Jeremy nodded and stopped asking any more question, seeing that Bonnie was beginning to get even more worried about everything. It wasn't too long until they reached the clearing. Flames danced around Bonnie as she began her spell. Jeremy watched on from the side but he wasn't the only one.

History at times has a funny way of repeating itself. The whole event that had led to the debt being owed to him in the first place was going to happen to the one who was meant to repay the debt. The slight differences where forgotton and Hunter was back in 1864, seeing this same scene happening to an equally as beautiful woman, casting a spell of a different nature. The single aspects of his plan had seemed to work but placed together it didn't quite seem to fit like random pieces from another puzzle had ended up in the box. Bonnie wasn't alone as he had planned but the guy with her is only a human though so he shouldn't be too much trouble. Just when Hunter was walking into the clearing, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of black, if it hadn't been for the flames even his eyes may not have picked it up. _So one of the wolves has decided to find me instead of that other vampire, Caroline? Was that her name? Is this why they say don't play with your food. I should have just taken Bonnie away from Mystic Falls the first chance I got. Well, it's a bit late now, I'll just have to see if I'll be able to save this plan, or if it's going to end in flames I will make sure I take Bonnie with me at least. _Bonnie had just finished her spell and with a shock, she saw Caroline running through the woods being chased by two wolves both of a lighter colouring. "I know where Caroline is," Bonnie exclaimed opening her eyes. He was there. Those eyes. That face. Those lips that formed the words, 'I can't wait to get a proper taste.' The teeth that sink into her skin, she could feel the blood rolling down her neck. All she could get out was two words, "Jeremy, run!"

Jeremy had been as unaware of both the vampire and werewolf that were now entering the clearing. At the sound of Bonnie's terrified warning, he had no idea what to do. So he ran over to Bonnie. Unsure, at what this man was capable but at the expression on Bonnie's face he knew he didn't want to know. Bonnie's mind was racing and her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid it would jump right out her chest. She wanted to run, to hide, she felt naked and exposed like a bright light was on her but the flames were gone and only the moon was casting its light. "It's good to see you again, Bonnie," Hunter said taking a few steps towards her before, using his speed to be right in front of her face in a second. "Not so talkactive now, are we?" Hunter said as he tucked a strand of Bonnie's hair behind her ear. Jeremy backed away thinking that since the vampire is preoccupied by Bonnie he would be able to go for help. Hunter noticed the other teen running away but he didn't really care, it's not like he'll be able to find anyone to help and Hunter had never even wanted him there in the first place. It was the werewolf that he was worrying about; it seemed to be hovering around the edge of the clearing as if it was waiting for something.

"Leave me alone," Bonnie begged, not even trying to make her voice sound strong, she was lucky enough that it didn't break. Hunter turned his head to the side, analysing her face causing Bonnie to shiver under his gaze. "Sorry, love," he said in his usual manner, "but that's not going to happen, thanks to Emily." _Emily? As in Emily Bennett. How does she have anything to do with this?_ "What has this got to do with Emily?" Bonnie asked and she noticed a look of sadness flash over Hunter's face but it happened so quick she couldn't be sure. "I saved her from being attacked by a werewolf, she promised me her first descendant who falls in love with a werewolf." Hunter explained. Then the wolf finally decided to move into the clearing. It was quick and strunk Hunter causing him to fall to the ground. The wolf placed its black paws on Hunter's chest and bit him on the shoulder. Bonnie was surprised by what had just happened but she knew that this was her chance. She had to run. And she didn't stop until she heard a howl.

She stopped so suddenly that her insides were still moving fowards. She knew that howl anywhere, it pulled on her heartstrings causing her to run back to the clearing with more determination than she had run from it in the first place. It didn't matter that Hunter was probably still there. It didn't matter that he could kill her in the blink of an eye. It didn't matter that she wouldn't be able to do anything. All that mattered was Tyler. And getting to him was the only thought that her mind held.

The vampire may be doomed now but he was going to make sure that the one that doomed him was going down with him. Hunter soon gained the advantage over the werewolf. He held onto one of the wolf's front paws and began to break it making sure that it was as painful as possible. The wolf, _Bonnie's mate, _Hunter assumed let out a chilling howl of pain as his front paw was finally broken. Hunter systematically began to break his other front paw. If Tyler got out of this alive he was definitely going to feel the effects of the night even though he won't be able to remember a thing that had happened. Bonnie made it to the clearing when Hunter was just about to start to break one of Tyler's rear paws. "Leave him alone," Bonnie called out, her voice holding a courage that she didn't believe she had. "It's me you want."

"He bit me. I'm only returning the favour," Hunter replied, turning to look at Bonnie while he continued with what he was doing. Bonnie shuddered violently at Tyler's howl. She wanted more than anything to run over to his wolf body and hold him until the human returns. Hunter held one hand up to his head, "You know that doesn't really hurt." Bonnie ignored him though and continued to give him an aneurysm. In a few strong strides she had closed about half of the gap between them. She didn't care about the blood that had started to drip from her nose when she started to build a wall of flames around the vampire. "We've done this before, remember?" Hunter said breaking Tyler's first rear paw and moved on to the last one. "The only reason you made it out was your little boyfriend here," Hunter looked at the black wolf that looked small now, weakened by his pain. "Who I don't think will be able to help you any time soon," "But that's where you're wrong, he's already done his part. You'll be dead by the end of the week. Your debt," Bonnie gestured with her hands, "all this it doesn't matter any more." "I can still both of you down with me," Hunter replied as he broke the final paw. "No!" Bonnie screamed, the flames rising higher licking the bodies of both the vampire and the wolf. The blood continued to drip from her nose, she knew that it was too much, that she had done too many spells, tried to jump further than she could reach. Her hot tears mixed with the blood, Hunter didn't care about the flames around him, he was so close to breaking the wolf's spine and killing him. "Please Emily, someone, anyone please help me!" Bonnie gasped for air, "I love him."

Nikki found herself in the clearing, no idea why or how she ended up there but when she took in the whole scene in front of her it became clear. "Hunter, let him go!" Nikki called running towards them. Hunter turned to look at her in surprise even though she wasn't the last person he expected to see, she wasn't exactly the first either. "Nikki? What are you doing here?" "You know just causally taking a walk in the woods at night," Nikki replied sarcastically before continuing. "I was looking for you and when I find you, you're hurting a poor werewolf who has already been through enough tonight." Nikki thoughts flashed back to the final stages of Tyler's transformation and shuddered at the thought. "He bit me," Hunter explained. Nikki's expression turned to one of sadness and turned to Bonnie, "Can you let me get to him?" Bonnie nodded and let the flames die down she was too exhausted too argue let alone keep the flames going any longer. Nikki ran to the vampire, her friend, her sometimes lover and embraced him. "I am so sorry." Tears streamed down her face as she whispered, "I love you." She kissed him softly, gently a good bye kiss. Hunter knew what Nikki was planning and nodded whispering in reply, "I love you too." All thoughts of revenge left his mind as he let Nikki kiss him death. To die in the arms of a loved one was the best he could have asked for. As Hunter began to lose his energy he slid to the ground and Nikki held on. Kissing him until she felt him go.

Bonnie didn't know what to say, what to think, her legs just moved without her consent towards Tyler in his broken wolf body. Before she reached him, her mobile rang, she wanted to ignore it but then Bonnie thought of Caroline still being missing. "Hello," "Bonnie, it's Elena. We found Caroline, she's safe." Elena exclaimed, relief in her words. "Thank goodness." Bonnie replied and hung up. She had nothing more to say, at least not now. Everything was alright, the danger had passed, Caroline was safe, Hunter was dead and bones will heal. There will be another danger soon, she was sure but that didn't matter. What mattered was that Tyler and Bonnie were safe as they could be in this mixed up world, this twisted fairytale in which they had managed to survive in so far and that was all that Bonnie cared about. Bonnie sat down next to her broken wolf and held him until the morning light.


End file.
